The Non Judging Breakfast Club
by LizabethNYC
Summary: The kids have never met and they meet in the Bass cellar. This is mostly a Chair fic but a little of narena
1. Starting over

Blair Waldorf walks into the Palace Hotel her mother at her side. Blair looks around for Kati or Iz where were they. Blair go bored and wandered off the the Bass' wine cellar they were known to have enough wine to flood the whole Empire State Building. She looked in all the rooms for it they were all flooded with people or they were bathrooms. Finally she reached it. It was loaded. She walked inside and saw a very drunk or sleeping Chuck Bass. "trespassing is a federal offence." He was cute with dark hair and dark eyes. Then Blair realized he was not sleepy or drunk just Chuck Bass.

"Well your father's party is boring" Blair stated

"Why do you think I came in here." Chuck muttered "sit it was pretty boring in here and your pretty."

"Thank you?" Blair said

Chuck Bass was beginning to fall asleep when he heard the sounds of footsteps. Female footsteps coming towards him. He looked up to see a really hot girl just standing there giving him the are you serious face. He had seen her on the Met steps she was Queen of Constance. Power was hot especially when she was wearing tight purple dress. Purple was his favorite color and on her purple would look better on the floor.

Nate Archibald stood in the palace penthouse really bored and in the mood to get high. He walked into a dark wooded room to go roll a joint and then heard voices. "Uh who is it now." Chuck Bass groaned.

Nate knew that voice because Chuck was in his Geography class and is constantly late, absent, asleep or high. The guy was pretty bad ass Nate thought. He walked over and saw him an a girl he recognized as Blair Waldorf. They were practically hand in hand making out

"You who's name I did not know are you bored also?" Chuck asked the guy

"Archibald Nate Archibald, but no offence."Nate stopped

"That party is shit!" Chuck yelled.

Serena Van-der-woodsen was bored before she walked into the party her 13 year old brother Eric was with his best friend Jenny Humphrey. They looked cute together she could already see the wedding. She wanted to go get drunk so she looked for the wine cellar. Being the crazy party girl she is she knew exactly where rich people kept their wine cellars. They probably modeled after her mother. She walked down the second hall third door to the left and bam there it was in all of it's glory. "Who's there." A high pitched voice sang from the other side of the cellar. Serena walked over there and saw two kids who were a couple she thought the girl was leaning on his shoulder and a gorgeous boy who was talking to them and thinking when the fuck can I leave.

"I'm Nate that's Chuck" he said pointing to the boy "and that's Blair pointing to the girl who was now asleep in his lap. Can I guess you're 18" Nate was puzzled.

"No I'm 15. Yes you guys are in my grade. Are you guys like dating." She said pointing to a sleeping Blair.

"No we literally just met but now I declare her my girlfriend." Chuck laughed and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Blair got up and slapped him. They all begin to laugh. "Lets open one up." Chuck whooped

"Blair you look like you have good taste so go choose one." Serena Joked

Blair jumped up and looked around the walls. She took out a bottle of Dom.

"What year." The crowd asked.

"1990." Blair threw the bottle at Nate he caught and handed it to Chuck.

"Nice choice." Chuck went to a cupboard and took out 4 glasses. He handed them to his 3 new friends. he cracked open the bottle. He poured into all of the four glasses and they clinked them together Chuck got his down in one sip, Serena 2, Nate 5, And Blair 7. Chuck took down some aged scotch and Nate watched as he chugged the whole thing down in one sip. Nate was in awe. CHuck wasn't even fased

Chuck took Blair's chin and the began to make out. Serena and Nate begin to exit until the lovebirds stopped.

"I have a idea we should be the non-judging breakfast club. Every Sunday at noon. theres no secrets and no judging." Serena smiled at her idea

"I'm in I have some secrets to spill."Blair said

"sure" Nate blurted. Everyone looked at Chuck.

"What the hell i'm in." Everyone cheered. Blair and Chuck started to make out again.

"we have to go back into the party." Serena said more enthusiastically knowing she had some new friends to share the boring with.

"ok" The other three said. They exited the cellar not realizing how much time

Chuck took Blair's hand and took her to the drink table making sure his father saw them together.

Bart caught his eye and walked over to the boy. "Charles who is your friend." Bart waited to hear a very drunk Chuck answer.

"Hello father this is my GIRLFRIEND Blair Waldorf." Chuck said very soberly and emphasising the word girlfriend.

"Very nice to meet you Blair." Bart smiled Chuck was finally getting over his childish ways.

"You too Mr. Bass." Blair said

"Call be Bart." Bart chuckled. "You two have fun." Bart walked away.

"When did I become your girlfriend?" Blair joked

"right now." Chuck laughed and they began to kiss.


	2. Live To Tell

1 week later

"Here you are." Serena squealed it was the first official breakfast of the NJBC. She got up and hugged Nate.

"Do you know where the lovebirds are?" Nate asked

"Blair said they were across the street ten minutes ago. Who knows they are probably making out in some random place. They are the perfect couple. It is scary." Serena laughed. Nate took the seat next to Serena and they just had small talk. Blair and Chuck walked in hand in hand. She was wearing a blue dress with white trim. Chuck was wearing a navy suit a white shirt and a blue tie. They were looking into each others eyes. It was scary how two people were put together and are so perfect for each other.

"We're here!" Blair said and hugged her two friends. Her and Chuck took the seats across from them and they looked at their menus. "So let's start the non-judging." Blair siad. "Rule one. NO information goes on that new Gossip Girl website. Rule two-"

"People can oly give sloutions to the problem if asked to." Serena nodded at her answer.

"You tell your not our friend anymore. You will be discluded and war will be set against you." Nate smiled he knew he had got this one correct. They all look at Chuck

"If one of us gets drunk who knows where we have to carry them homme." Blair kissd him and then they started to make out. The waitress came by.

"Mr and Mrs. Bass please can you guys stop making out for a minute." Serena and Nate saif at the same time they blushed. They looked at their menus again.

"Eggs Flourintine." Blair said

"French toast." Serena looked at her menu again for no reason."

"Apple cinnamon panckes." Nate said. The woman was in awe of his beauty

"Bree and spinach omelete." Chuck handed his menu to the waitress the others followed.

"A round of bilinis for the table." Chuck looked happy when he said the word bilini Blair knew him so well. The waitress blinked. This table was full of pretty rich people. She had seen these people come in with their parents for a couple brunches. She had worked their for two months. She was saving up for fabrc. She was the youngest waitress and was probably legally not aloud to to do this. 13 year old Jenny Humphrey took their order. The table was glamorous everyone sitting there she wanted to be their friedns. She wanted to be able to go to brunch on Sundays. But more or less she wanted to be Blair Waldorf.

"I won't tell your underage. I don't think it's legal for me to even work here." Jenny put her padin the pocket of her apron.

"Thanks. Your Eric's friend Jessy is it." Serena smiled at her. It was known all over Constance that Serena was a heavy drinker.

"Yah it's Jenny actually." Jenny smiled and walked away.

"So who would like to start the non-judging!" Nate whooped

"I think I'll start." Serena said. "My father left me and nver came back. That happened 11 years ago. He sent me letters but my mother hid them. I read them. He make them feel like he is having the time o his life while I am alone."

"My father left us said he was gay and now is living on a chateau in Paris. You are not alone." Chuck and Nate looked shocked.

"My dad is a drug addict with a bad temper." Nate looked ashamed. They all looked at Chuck again Blair smacked his arm.

"Ow Blair, fine. My father doesn't even look at me. The only things he does is have sex, eat, work, and go to parties. Last week he forgot my name. He called me you and when I didn't listen he called me kid. When I didn't listen again he threw a wine bottle at me. He thinks because I was born with money. The only way he could be proud of me if I started with nothing. I bought a club. He told me good and hasn't talked about it since. What kind of father had his 2 year old son have his own suite. The only thing I could do is sit in the room." Chuck looked stern. Blair took his hand and his expression softened. Serena and Nate looked at each other with the same look in their eyes. They had to soften the mood.

"Hey, how bout we all play a little game of truth or dare." Nate looked at Serena and nodded.

"Sure."

"Sounds good to me plus I need some more alcohol."

"..." Blair looked over at Chuck he was making a face which said if you don't want to we don't have to. "Okay." Blair groaned. "under the circumstances I ask first." "Nate truth or dare?" Blair asked him. Chuck got up to go to the bar. He couldn't wait for that dumb waitress to come back. He got his scotch and walked back to Blair. "Chuck! It's to early for scotch."

"It is NEVER to early for scotch. He kissed her cheek and sat back down on his seat.

"Dare." Nate said at first doubting his desicion but then realizing if her said truth he would be not manly enough.

"Kiss that little Jenny or what ever the hell her name is." Blair saw Serena tense up. Chuck and Nate dd that guy thing when the guy gets a hot girl. Jenny walked around the dining hall till she found their table. They were so perfect. they were each others perfect fit. She brought thir food down on the table and made sure she did not spill or drop anything.

Jenny walked back into the kitchen. Nate walks into the kitchen his took Jenny's hand took her out of the kitchen picked up her chin and kissed her. Jenny was startled she started to kiss back a little she was pretty good sh ewould say for her first time. Nate stopped and thanked her saying it was one of his friends twisted dares. Jenny went back into the kitchen and became full on in love with Nathaniel Archibald. Nate came back to the table in a wave of I can't believe you actually did that. But his eyes were on Serena.

"Serena truth or dare?" Nate put on a smile.

"Dare!" She said it like it was the only answer that was possible.

"Kiss me."


	3. Say a little prayer

The next week

"This is so cool! We all are like dating so we can not be grossed out by you two kissing." Serena joked and planted a kiss on her boyfriend Nathaniel Archibald's cheek. He planted one on her lips they began to kiss. Serena loved when they kissed it felt like a million fireworks going off in her head. They stopped when the two people across from them looked purely dissgusted. They really shouldn't be talking because if you saw them together ninety percent of the time they were making out. It was very strange how 4 people had always been around each other but never actually talked. They were like the sisterhood of the traveling pants Serena was Bridget she was blond, leggy, reckless, and daring. Blair was Lena the concerviative, shy girl who loves skirts but in her petite bruntette frame could be sexy when she wanted. Nate was Carmen the thoughtful friend who no one really ever think much about. Well of course Chuck was Tibby the one who is rebellious and sarcastic and is afraid to let people in. But together they were all one person. A person who could do almost anything.

Blair an Chuck went back to their making out. When ever they kissed they has the same reaction. Where have you been all my life and you read my mind. They went on for almost twenty minutes straight. They stopped once they noticed their food was coming. Jenny placed the food at their table and slowly moved away. Blair and Chuck began feeding each other raspberries. Serena and Nate continued their little useless conversation. "Sometimes I space out in French because I begin to think of you." Blair gushed. Chuck did that smirk which had gotten used to seeing. She couldn't get enough of it.

"Who would like to have the honors of starting the non judging." Nate presented the offer.

"Mr. Archibald I will take the honors. Um... How do I say this. Well Nate I want to tell you everything so I will start now. I lost my virginity a few months back to the swim team captian. He got me very drunk. I just wanted you to know this. Okay. So are we now just friends or are we still together?" Serena cocked her head to the side."

"I can't judge you. Also that was the past we are still tight like butter and margerine." They all cracked up because of Nate's lame joke.

Blair looked at Chuck. He didn't notice. "Um Blair. You know you own my heart and you can smash it in to a million little pieces but... I sort of lost my virginity to Georgina Sparks in 6th grade. Then I realized the girl is nuts and have been trying to avoid her for the last five years." Chuck looked at her in a way she had never seen on him. Vunribility.

"Of course I'm not mad you said it it was five years ago. Who cares if you don't have your virginity. All I want is you. An anyway your mine." Blair and Chuck began to make out. Serena and Nate began to gobble down their food so they didn have to see the grossness. Blair and Chuck got a hold of themselves and began to eat their eggs fluorintine. After another half an hour of small talk the couples paid the check and parted their seperate ways. Blair and Chuck strolled down fifth avenue with such joy and glee. They began to cross the street. A big bus came by coming straight for Blair.

"NO!" Chuck yelled and pushed her away. The bus hit him and drove away. Blair walked over to him.

"Chuck! Chuck! Can you hear me Chuck! Somebody please help. My boyfriend got hit by a bus! Please come help! Call an ambulance Please. Blair dragged his body over to he sidewalk. She looke over at his limp lifeless body and began to cry. The ambulance came and took his body on a gurney. Blair stood next to him. She put her head in her hands nd began to weep. Her hands smelled like him. She felt the truck stop and got out o the ambulance. She walked into the hospital and stayed outside his room crying for hours. She did the only thing she could. Pray.

"It is all my fault. God What happens if he dies. Oh god please don't let him die. He's so young. He has a future. A future which I want to be a part of. God please if he dies I could never look at myself wihout disgust for the rest of my life. Please please please. I love him. I'm all that he has. He is all that I have."

Blair saw the doctor come over. "Are you the one with ." Blair nodded her head."He is getting better. But he took a hard hit. What he did was one of the sweetest things I've ever heard of but you may have to deal for the worst. He's beginning to move but don't really have your hopes up. He has been mummbling about someone named Blair for hours that must be you." Blair nodded again. "I see Mr. Bass is only fifteen. Wheres his nearest realitive? Father, mother, uncle, grandfather?"

"Well his mother is dead. His fathers in Australia visiting his uncle that's why he is sleeping on the Waldorf couch. He could be in his own house but I like sseing his face smiling at me in the morning. Oh and his grandfather he knows nothing about." The doctor looked very puzzled.

"Thank you Ms. Waldorf. If you would like you can see him." Blair stummbled into Chuck's room. She sat down on the black plastic chair next to him. She looked at him. So peaceful. He began to fidget. He mummbled her named and some meaningless nothings. He opened his eyes and looked at her for a moment.

"Chuck." Blair smiled

"Who are you."

AN: I'm super excited for you guys to see what's next.


	4. We built this city

" Who am I! I'm your girlfriend. The person who let you sleep on their couch. On Friday you told me I was the only person you care about. Do you rememeber when we took a drive to that little hotel upstate. You don't have you liscence. We got a suite and fell asleep watching movies and looking in the backround for people who shouldn't be there. You freaking jumped in front of a bus for me!" Blair just looked at him. He was purely puzzled.

"Well the last thing zi rememeber was hanging with Serena and Nate in my dad's wine cellar. Then the most beautiful girl I had ever seen walked in. I don't remember her face. But she was everything I wanted. It could of been you. You are pretty hot." Chuck mummbled other things she couldn't understand. Chuck then remembered, jumping in front of the bus. He pushed someone out of his way. It felt like sharp needles laid in every spot. For what he did it for. He must of loved her.

"Well that hot girl was me. We met before Serena and Archibald came. We made out you drank the whole wine cellar and hen you introduced me to Bart. We had so much fun, going on dates every night-"

"Did we have sex." Chuck was of course interested in the sex part."

"Well. No, but we were going to maybe after the Brunch." Blair looked him in those dark eyes.

"Waldorf." Chuck croaked.

"Yeah." Blair said excited that Chuck as gaining his memory back.

"I love you." after the word you Chuck fell back uncoinsitance. Serena and Nate came in. Blair had her hands on her lap with her face in them.

"Blair what happened?" Nate asked.

"Well... We were crossing the street. We had the light and a bus came straight towards me. Chuck pushed me out of the way and took the hit himself. Now he just woke up didn't know who I was knew who you guys were. Then he remember me said i love you and then fell uncoinstious." Blair was bawling. She her something out of a sleeping Chuck.

"I hate it when you cry." The three friends stared at the young man. Blair stopped crying she took Chuck's hand. She squeezed it hoping for a squeeze back. All she got was nothing.

"Blair was I the only one creeped out by that." Serena looked like she was trying to solve a problem she couldn't answer. Nate and Blair shoke their heads. That scared them also. The doctor walked in.

"Uh Ms. Waldorf did he wake up." The doctor checked some weird machines. Blair found it magical how wires and scews could save someones life.

"Yeah doctor he did. He didn't know who I was remembered these two idiots." She pointed to Nate and Serena they waved. "He suddely told me he loved me and now he is like dead.

"Well this is very unusual, before he got hit he almost saw you die. By the means he is truly in love with you. He couldn't bear to live without you so he jumped. His brain took a hit and thought you were dead. He was so frightened his brain forgot every memory of you. t's amazing how our brain can change memories like that. He may regain his memory in several weeks or months. Or he may not. He probably will get pictures or short clips of time but never full things." Blair looked like she was going to faint. She saw his face so innocent and weak. She just wanted to be right next to him sleeping holding on to him. Blair got up, wiped her eyes and looked at her red bloated eyes. They were tear stained. She shook her head and fainted on the whit hospital floor.

...

"Jesus get Chuck up!" Serena yelled at Nate. He tried everything.

"Oh I brought this for him. Nate opened up his flask of scotch. He stuck it under Chuck's nose.

"Archibald what the hell are you doing." Chuck growled he pointed to the scotch Nate handed it over. Chuck finished the 20 oz flask in one sip. He threw it back at Nate. "Why is she like dead on the floor?" Chuck inquired pointing to Blair.

"She fainted because you may not be able to regain your memory." Serena picked lair up from off the floor.

"This crazy girl says she is my girlfriend." Nate laughed.

"Well that crazy girl is your girlfriend, and you guys seemed perfectly happy yesturday. You guys spend the whole day making out. You feed each other berries and jump in front of buses for each other. You guys have been dating for a month but it seems like you guys have been dating for a lifetime." Chuck was in awe over how someone could love him like that.

"Can you try to do what ever you do to wake her up. Just think." Serena begged.

"Nathaniel can I have my girlfriend. Please do not touch her boobs." Chuck was given Blair by Nate and he yanked out his IV "It was beggining to hurt." Chucktold them as they stared. Chuck looked at her for a moment. He smirked and squeezed her ass. She slapped him across the face. "That's my girl." Chuck joked. Blair kissed him and they started to make out.

"He doesn't even remember her and they are still making out." Nate laughed.

"Leave my presence while we have hosiptal sex." Chuck yelled at them. Nate and serena scurried out of the room and were laughing their heads off.

...

"Who am I?" Blair interagatted.

"You are Waldorf my girlfriend who I just love making out with." Chuck touched her cheek.

"Good job. Maybe in a couple months we can do it." His eyes lit up with the words do it.

"A couple months." Chuck whined.

"Maybe weeks with good behavior." Blair winked at him.

"Blair tell me everything I forgot. The bad the good and the boring."

Blair sighed "I thought you would never ask."


	5. How will I know

"Hello son." Bart blasted walking into Chuck's hospital room.

"Father." Chuck greeted him back.

"I have somethings to tell you. But she can't hear." The elder Bass pointed to a sleeping Blair on the bed.

"She completely out of it. Yesterday she slept through Serena screaming at Nate about the color of her shoes." Chuck stroked Blair's curls. She is up all night. He makes her sleep in the mornings.

"Good." Bart mummbled.

"Wel...l what did you come here to say.

"Okay."

...

"Blair. You have to tell him." Serena yelled at her friend. Chuck had told her to leave the hospital and get some rest.

"I will never tell him. Once he remembers which can happen in months so I can plan, I'll admidt it." Blair looked absoloutly frazzled.

"Blair the two of you made love. You don't have the decentcy to tell him." Serena glared at her.

"We did not make love. We had sex. Making love would involve love. I don't have the decentcy to tell him this. Let us start over in peae Serena." Blair groaned.

"Are you kidding me! You two were literally so in love you would make out every single minute of the day." Serena looked pissed.

"I was not in love. I was trying something different. I have never dated a bad boy, or new money." Serena laughed at her friend.

"Are you egyptian?" Serena asked.

"No."

"Then why are you in denial." That shut Blair up.

"I'm not ready. I told him we didn't. Let him forget it first." Blair was fiddling with her fingers.

"Do what you want. It'll just hurt you in the long run. Serena left Blair alone in her apartment. She walked up the stairs into her room. Blair layed down on her bed. She stared at the picture which stood on her dresser. They were at a benefit at the Frick. They were doing their usual being in love stuff. They looked so happy. What if he didn't love her anymore. That's one thought she couldn't even comprihend. When she woke up this morning, he looked very shocked. Like he heard the most suprising thing in the world.

...

"Hey Chuck. The hospital called me telling me to take you back home. Why couldn't Bart do this." Blair panted. She had ran all this way in her 4-inch Manolo pumps.

"Um, Bart went to Indonisia to go look at some property he called stellar. So you brought me in so they called you next. I don't know how they will deal with you being 15 but they have no one else really to dial." Blair threw the clothes she brought him. That what what she found at her place. He began to change. Blair began to remember that night. They had gone to six flags. They had worn jeans and tee shirts. They went on a million rides and then went drinking at this little Irish pub. Then they had came back to the palace and had sex. He had asked her are you sure and she said I trust you take me Chuck. Then a day after that he got hit by a big grey bus. It just turned and crashed down on him. Then it left like nothing ever happened. But something happened that day. She had come to realize something. Nothing will ever change them.

"Okay then so lets get a moving." Blair snapped. She was dumbstruck how his own father couldn't even stay for less then 5 hours more to get his on out of the freaking hospital.

"Okay I'm coming, why are you so bossy sometimes." Chuck complained.

"Because I can't get you to go anywhere but the bar if I'm not bossy." Blair barked. Chuck was a little intimidated by this girl. Her curls bounced as she ordered him. They walked to the desk, Blair signed some release paers they handed Chuck his personal belongings, and they were out. Right on cue, their phone buzzed in their pockets. They looked at the shiny screens.

Hey UES Gossip girl here. Wonder why we haven't seen our favorite lovebirds maybe the are not in love anymore. BOO HOO for them. I heard that Chuckty dumpty had a great fall for his love he risked it all. He jumped in front a bus what a bust now he can't remember her name chuckty dumpty also can't remember what happened at the Palace that night. Oh shush I no everything. Now B will have to put the pieces together again. If she can.

You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl

...

"Blair explain." Chuck thrusted his phone in her face even though he knew she had her own.

"Explain what." Blair asked sweetly knowing she would have to spill the only secret she would never tell.

"Explain to me what happened at the Palace." Chuck grabbed her wrist a she began to walk away.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. If you don't mind I have a hai-" Blair quickly said shaking off his hand.

"Blair tell me. You told be no secrets at brunch that day. How do I know this exactly?" Chuck cocked his head to the side.

"The doctor said memories would come back soon after your brain realizes that I am here to stay. Which I hope I am. I said that not meaning for it to be true." Blair's eyes darkened as she said the words.

"Well I kept my side so spill." Chuck almost commnded her.

"No I don't want to. If you didn't know I have a pillow to go cry on and a boy who's life I have to ruin. So bye Chuck." Blair strolled past him and started to walk faster tears streaming down her face, he said he'll never let her go. He couldn't let her go now. They had so far together. Chuck knew everything about her again. His head began to pulse very badly and he screamed in agony. He remembered her bulimia from her dad leaving. He remembered her yelling about how this Gossip Girl was no taking tips so she will never be safe. Then he remembered that night. She was crazy and conniving and classy at the same time. That's what he loved about her. That day on the Intrepid started this whole mess. Constance Billard and for boys had gone on a trip. Serena was in a white dress. Boys threw some water at her and her bra and panties were shown exposed. Two girls were seen talking about it.

"I thinks she'll be a laughing stalk."

"That's the point. You not someone unless your talked about." The second girl said. Right as she said this their phones all vibrated. It was something called a Gossip Girl E-Blast. All the teens checked their phones.

Gossip Girl here your one and only souce into the scandelous lives of Manhattans elite. Who am i thats one secret I'll never tell. Well S is now wet and is something for the boys to stare at. Watch out this queen is wild. Heres a picture to remember this moment. You know you love me XOXO gossip girl.

The picture of Serena was under. They all were shocked about who this was. The looked over at Georgina.

"What the girl is my best friend why would I do this. If it was me I would start a real scandle with my first post." They took their eyes off her knowing that was true.

...

"I have to get her back."


	6. Heaven is a place on earth

"What do you want Bass." Blair snapped pushing out of her way.

"There are lots of things I want um... My father to listen to me, scotch, and you." Chuck kept following her down the street.

"Sorry Chuck I'm not for sale. If you haven't noticed I have somewhere to go." Blair huffed.

"Well cancel it I'm taking you back to Six Flags." Chuck smirked at her.

"Why would you that." Blair asked.

"Because amusement parks, you in skinny jeans, getting drunk, and having sex are my favorite things." Blair stopped.

"How do you know about that day." Blair looked down at the concrete sidewalk.

"Just like me my memory couldn't stay away." Chuck grabbed her wrist and Blair slapped it off.

"Your revolting." She walked away. It wasn't too hard for Chuck to catch up with her,

"Thank you." Chuck laughed.

"That wasn't a compliment. Why can't you be a normal boy and play video games and get high." Blair complained.

"I do those things. But chasing after you is much more entertaining."

"Well try being boring."

"Taylor Swift says if you lucky enough to be different why change that."

"Then go have sex with her. She is a cougar."

"No I perfer brunettes."

"Then I must go blond."

"I'll still chase after you."

"Give it up."

"Never. I can keep this up till you spend the day with me."

" uch wheres the car." Chuck pointed to a bright red convertable sports car.

"My new best friend Dorota packed you some stuff." Chuck smirked and jumped over the wall of the car into the drivers seat.

"Are you seiriously going to drive. We're 15 and you don't have you liscence and where are we going." Blair blushed at her many questions.

"It's a suprise." Chuck laughed and leaned over and opened the door for Blair. She plopped down on the seat.

"You know I hate suprises." Blair slumped.

"It's a good one." Chuck started the car and they were off.

...

30 minutes later.

"Oh my goodness Chuck. You hotwired this car. Who's is it." Blair panted noticing the bundle of wires.

"It's just Bart's he won't even notice. Now sit done and relax we'll be there in another hour." Chuck had one hand on the wheel and the other on her shoulder.

"Okay so we won't get arrested right now." Blair leaned back and noticed his hand she swatted it off quickly.

"You know my hand has been there for half an hour." Chuck told her.

"No I was not informed." Blair realized she has noticed his hand on her shoulder, but she didn't mind. It felt warm and good.

"What do you think I'm doing right now Sweetheart." Chuck put his second hand on the wheel and turned the car.

"Don't call me that." Blair snapped.

"Sorry." Chuck said.

"It's okay." Blair squeaked.

They sat there in silence for the next hour. Chuck pulled over into a small hotel's parking lot.

"Where are we." Blair asked.

"This is a small hotel upstate called The Elizabeth Inn. I'm taking you somewhere tommorow. Which I can't take you any other day. Yes its a suprise." Chuck jumped out of the car and opened the door up for Blair.

"Thank you." Blair got out of the car. She wondered what they could be doing tommorow. No she couldn't be weak. She was not in love with him anymore.

"Wow! Blair Waldorf without an opinion." Chuck joked. Blair hit his elbow and laughed.

"I have so many to say you just don't have enough time to hear it. Oh here is one. This place is in the middle of nowhere." Blair barked.

"We are in a place called Westchester. At most two hours from the city. Calm down." After hearing two hours from the city her palpatations began to slow down. They took their bags from the trunk and headed for the entrance.

"How may I help you." An old woman at the desk asked. She looked at them. She thought they couldn't be more than 16. But money in her pocket was any money.

"I have a reservation under Bass." Chuck put his hands in his pockets. They began to fiddle with something inside of them.

"Right this way." The lady took them in the elevator to the penthouse which was only the seventh floor. "Here you go." The woman opened the door and gave them each a card. The teenagers walked in. The room was beautiful. It had blue paisly wall paper a white carpet and a living room a grand bathroom an a big bed.

"Oh god theres only one bed I'll sleep on the little couch in the living room."Chuck walked around the suite for a little bit longer.

"No I'm totally fine with sharing the bed. It is really big." Blair cursed herself for saying that. It couldn't get any awkwarder.

"Sure that is fine." Chuck called from the other room. "I'm getting dinner. Do you want anything."

"Get me a penne ela vodka. I'm in the mood for italian."

"Good so was I." Chuck picked up the small phone in the room and ordered their food from room service. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Blair.

"I don't feel like I know you anymore. Who are you." Chuck looked to see Blair's answer.

"I don't know who I am anymore. When you were in the accident I tried to wall my self up in a room of self pity. I still stay there. My own sense of self was lost. I don't really know mysef either. I want to be the old Blair." As she said this tears streamed down her face. Her face fell into Chuck's lap. He let her lay there, stroking her head as she cried some more.

"We are going to go break down that door together and then find Blair." Chuck picked her head up and wiped the tearr off her face. She stopped crying and looked at the boy she loved.

"Sometimes I wonder how I'm the bitch Queen B and your they bad boy of the upper east side."

Chuck thought for a second. "They don't really know about us. They don't know about the things we do they don't know about the I love yous if they did they'd just be jealous of us. They can pretend but only we know about each other. Creds to 1d for the lyrics but back to the story. Right as Chuck finished his speech the room service came. He saw the cart get brought into the room and the man pushing it exit. They took their food and went back on the bed."This may be so unclassy but can we watch a movie while we eat." Blair laughed at Chuck's suggestion.

"Breakfast At Tiffany's."

"I'm beggining to think that is the only movie you have ever seen." Chuck turned on the Tv and the movie started.

much Italian food and a movie later.

"Chuck." Blair said.

"Yeah."

"Kiss me."

"what!"

"Kiss me."

"Why?"

"Because I want you." With those words Chuck's lips pushed against Blair's they kissed for minutes. "I get what they said about you being the bad boy. You hotwiring that car sort of turned me on."

"Oh is that true." Chuck purred. Blair looked like she was going to pounce on him. "Blair I can't do this. You were so mad at me earlier."

"Chuck this is what I want. Take me now." They spent the next hour making love to each other. They fell asleep in each others arms.

...

"What is this." Blair asked looking at the stunning red dress in front of her.

"I got this for you so I can ask you to be my date to the opening of my new hotel the cellar." Chuck gave her a look saying you don't have to go.

"Would you zip me up at least?"

"You can get that honor."


	7. Come on Eileen

"Why exactly do I have to come to this." Blair groaned.

"Because I asked you and you said yes." Chuck replied.

"Why couldn't you go alone."

"Then I would ruin the surprise. This hotel my father doesn't know about. I used my own money for it. I need a experts opinion on it." Chuck joked.

"How far away are we." Blair asked.

"Maybe forty five minutes without traffic." Chuck smirked. almost an hour minutes with her.

"I'm going to take a nap." Blair said and leaned against the seat. In minutes she was sound asleep. Minutes after that her head was in his lap. Chuck saw her perfect face with curls covering her eye. She was the girl who would be blown way with what he would show her. Who knows maybe he could gain back his girlfriend. She was the one he wanted. They were like the perfect pair together. They could take down anyone who would judge, mess with them or even just say a rude word. Sometimes he would think about what went wrong. Was it the bus, was it him or they were not meant to be. Who knows what is in store for them now.

His eyes were heavy and his neck was sore so he began to sleep. Forty minutes later he was woken up. "Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Wake up. We're at your hotel. Wake up." Blair purred. "Uh do I really have to do this." Blair planted a kiss on his mouth. He quickly git up and pulled her in closer. "Slow down Bass. We're not even dating!" Chuck let go of her. "I still can't believe you used hotel valet to drive us to another hotel." Blair laughed.

"I don't feel like driving. It's not that bad. They're pretty far away."

"Are we going to miss any school." Blair inquired.

"I don't think so. tomorrow is no school for report grading so no. I wouldn't go if we had any."

"That's why you and me are different." Blair stomped out of the car. Chuck followed slowly behind her.

"Difference is good." Chuck grumbled. They were confronted by Bart.

"I thought you said he didn't know about your hotel. Did you bring me here to flaunt me as your little trophy girlfriend." Blair snapped.

"I thought he didn't know." Chuck glared at his father.

"You can't hide anything from me." Bart glared back. "The hotel is nice. Good spot, nice area. The name is a bit... Well interesting."

"I like the name. Actually I love the name." Chuck spat. "Let's go." Chuck to Blair's hand and lead her closer to the hotel. It was a big brick building with grey and red awnings. In red they had the logo of a boxy B and a H connecting to it. Under it said the Blair hotel.

"You named a hotel after me." Blair squeaked.

"Yeah, the spot made me think of you. Now when ever someone will see this spot they'll think of you too."

"That is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me." Blair felt the tears come to her eyes. She tried to hold them back but they just fell. "Chuck." Blair said.

"Yes."

"Kiss me." Blair and chuck leaned in and kissed hungrily. Blair felt Chuck's tongue go around her lips asking for access. Blair opened her mouth and their tongues swirled around each other.

"Jesus." Bart grumbled in disgust.

"What do you want now." Chuck complained.

"For you two to stop sticking your tongues down each others throats." Bart spat in disgust. This was a formal opening.

"Let's get something to drink." Blair yanked Chuck over to the refreshments table. He looked at all the important people who came. Maybe he would make some money and prove his father wrong on this. This hotel could succeed to his expectations. Maybe the next time Blair would be there as his girlfriend.

"Did you two settle out your differences yet." Serena babbled.

"I would say that." Blair said.

"I think I can agree." They started to make out.

"You guys are seriously are going to do this again." Nate whined.

"Who said we ever stopped." Chuck smirked.

"You are disgusting." Serena gagged. A man at a podium was talking saying how everybody should take a seat. Blair gave Chuck a peck then he went up and she sat with her friends. Blair had her eyes on him through out his whole speech. She couldn't hear a word he said. He gave her a sexy wink and cut the ribbon. He left the stage and strolled over to the friends. Blair caressed his stubbly cheek. They start to kiss. Blair gets dipped and people around them stare and news reporter take the shot. Serena and Nate just shake their heads and decide what the heck and kiss themselves. They got a new gossip girl blast.

...

Guess C and B are back in each others arms. Or in each others mouths. I'm all in for PDA but they make happy couples sad and single people feel so alone. Perfect couples just so that to everyone. Chuck's new hotel the Blair I'm jealous, I'm expecting the Gossip Girl. It is supposed to be modeled after the Queen B. It is classy and a big hit with everyone.

Spotted N and S renting a suite for the night. Probably there won't be much sleeping.

You know You love me XOXO Gossip Girl

...

"I expect you home by tomorrow night." Bart coughed. With that he was gone. Chuck didn't care if he had gone. As long as he had the two things he desired most Blair and the hotel. Blair skipped up to him.

"Where are we staying?' Blair asked him.

"Here, I got us the biggest suite with two beds this time. I had Nate go get the car and the stuff."

"I don't think we need two beds anymore." Blair blushed. Chuck lead her up into the elevator and set it to the penthouse. They made out the whole time going up his suit jacket was off and his shirt being unbuttoned.

"I agree." Chuck and Blair rolled into the rolled. They got onto the bed and began to undress each other. Chuck laid there just in his boxers, laying next to him was Blair in her la perlas and matching pink lace bra. "Do you want to do this." Chuck whispered in her ear.

"Yes. I love you Chuck Bass." Blair cooed. Chuck unstrapped her bra. She was looking in his eyes. She never noticed they were flecked with green. Chuck grabbed her thong and slid it down. "Chuck."

"Yeah." Chuck smirked. He was staring at her body. His eyes were transfixed.

"You didn't say you loved me back." Blair told him.

"You know I do." Chuck smirked.

"Then tell me." she cried.

"I- I- I can't." Chuck pleaded. With despair in his eyes.

"Bye." Blair had tears coming down her face. She had put on her dress underpants and bra. She shook her head at the boy who couldn't tell her he loved her. She had her shoes and bags in her hands. She cried down the hall to Serena and Nate's room. She knocked on their door and she saw Serena in Nate's button down and he was under the covers clearly trying to put on his boxers.

"B, what's wrong." Serena asked.

"I told Chuck I loved him and he couldn't say it back." Blair bawled.

"Oh Blair. It's going to be okay. You can stay here for the night." Serena glared a Nate and he frowned and nodded.

"You know he loves you." Nate grumbled.

"Then why can't he tell it to me."

"He has trust issues. He thinks that if you say it, you just going to leave him. Take the words and then break his heart." Nate spoke really quickly, like he had much to say.

"Now what am I going to do. He is going to make a mockery out of me!" Blair wailed.

No he won't. He is just going to-"

"hang it over my head. When ever I'm crude to him say he will tell. Try to get me back in his arms and then when I do drop me for the fun of it. I would've rather stayed in that room then have this happen."

"I don't know that, but I'm tired so you can sleep on the couch. You probably wouldn't want to sleep on the bed." Nate babbled. He put his head down and tried to sleep.

"No thanks I prefer to not sleep in your baby gravy while you guys do it." Blair snapped. She flopped down on the couch. She turned on the television. She looked through all the channels till she reached AMC. They were play Breakfast At Tiffany's again. Serena came by her and sat down on the floor. It was the scene where Holly was looking for Cat.

"Cat! Cat!" Audrey yelled. She was soaked from the rain. Blair quickly turned off the TV.

"Why did you do that?" Serena asked.

"I'm just tired." Tears streamed down her face.

"B, why are you crying." Serena questioned her.

"He got me a ring with a big ruby engraved it said even in the rain I'll go and find you." Blair was sobbing.

"That's sweet but what happens when you don't want to be found." Serena took a large gulp. She shouldn't have asked that.

"He said he would still come and sweep me off my feet no matter the circumstances." Blair sniffled.

"Okay... I'm um... going to go to sleep." Serena got up and scampered back to a sleeping Nate.

Blair quieted her tears. She couldn't stop them from falling down. She eventually stopped, wiped the tears off her face, put her shoes on grabbed her fake ID and went to the bar. She sat down on a red velvet stool.

"A Cosmo." Blair asked. The guy didn't card her.

"Who would this be under." The bartender asked.

"I'm Mr. Bass' girlfriend and he said he would pay for everything."

"Wheres Mr. Bass." The bartender questioned.

"He's sleeping. Today has been very big for him. Chuck had been stressing for weeks over this hotel. It was named after me." Blair flashed a smile and the guy nodded and left to work with other people. Blair smirked of her own cunning idea. Blair had drunken four cosmos and was some bit tipsy. A familiar figure sat down next to her. "What do you want, Bass." Blair snapped.

"Oh, I was getting some scotch and then I saw you. Chuck called the bartender over and ordered his scotch. "I'll pay for hers to." The bartender swipped the card and then went to an old couple who were sitting across the bar. "My treat." Chuck purred.

"I don't want your treat. I can pay for myself."

"Two hours ago you were almost begging for them." Chuck had that annoying smirk on his face.

"My priorities have changed." Blair humphed.

"Oh is that true. Then you don't want to hear those three little words anymore." Chuck still had that smirk. It refused to wash away.

"I wouldn't mind hearing them." Blair squeaked. She was sobering up little.

"Aw you want them just a little, then I can't say them." The bartender brought her another cosmo. She was done in a sip. she was becoming more drunk.

"I want to hear them." Blair cried.

"Okay. I love how you want me to say these words to you. I love how I won't say them."

Tears streamed down Blair's face and she frowned. "You know I won't leave if you say them."

"Who said that." Chuck spat.

"Nate." Tears flowed down her cheeks even harder. He wiped them off her cheek. "Only people who love me can even think of doing that to me." Blair got up from the barstool and went back to Nate and Serena's room.

Her phone buzzed. It was a Gossip girl post and three pictures.

...

Spotted: B and C at the Blair making up. Or thats what some of it looks like.

Under was a picture of them talking and him wipping her tears.

But B you know we love you. But I'm not your man who couldn't say it.

Under was a picture of her getting up and walking away.

You know you love me XOXO gossip girl.

...

She fell asleep on he couch thinking of what he had just said. There was something bothering him. She hoped it was her.

Blair Got up that morning early looking like a mess. She spent hours before her roomates woke uo to make it look like she usually did. Looking perfect. She was dressed in a blue mini skirt and a black peter pan collared chifon top. She looked like herself. Blair Waldorf would never cry another tear of Charles Bass. She was a powerful woman. No one could treat her like that. At least not anymore. Blair did not notice that Serena and Nate were up and ready a hour later. She was listening to music on her iphone and looking at facebook.

"Blair looking better." Nate said.

"Oh yes, I have fully erased him from my life and set war on him" Serena and Nate looked at each other. When one of them set war on another person then their victim ended up humiliated, hated, or moved away. When the two most skilled are against each other. One may end up dead.

"How does that work. forgetting him and declaring war." Nate asked.

"I don't know but it does." Blair barked. Nate shrugged and dropped the topic.

"We're going to breakfast and then checking out." Serena coughed. Blair looked in disgust. Serena just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not getting breakfast today. Check out at eleven." Blair opened a small fake smile. The blond couple nodded and then left for their breakfast. Blair looked in her scheming notebook. It had documented every single on she had done since pre school. She opened to the newest page. There was a note in CB stationary. "Ugh!." Blair moaned. She began to read.

I know you too well sweetie. Your plans I can stop. I am your equal. We can't beat each other. Can't stand to see you lose.

Love, Chuck

P.S. look on the back.

Blair looked on the back to see a picture of the hotel there was a purple circle around the roof. Under it said. I'm ready to let you win. Come up at 10:15. It was 10:20. She wouldn't cry another tear. But what if he said it. She better go and see. Blair grabbed the notebook the stationary and her phone and lodged them into her purse. She could stand up to him. She waited for the elevator to reach the top floor. Blair walked very hesitantly in. She waited the second for it to get to the roof. She saw him waiting by the ledge. Blair lifted on leg after the othe each time getting harder to lift. She was finally behind him. Her hand poked his back.

"Don't you know your time." Chuck joked.

"Well I had things to do. I was right in the middle of planning you takedown then I found your stupid note." Blair twisted her hair with her finger waiting for a response.

"Oh did you like my note." Chuck saw the look in her eye. This could go on for a while.

"I- I- I- I hat- I loved it Chuck Bass." Blair had him right where she wanted him.

"Was that a hate I heard." Chuck smirked. His eyes were wide open.

"No I said I loved it." Blair said quickly. She put her hair in a bun.

"You should leave your hair down. It turns me on. It's pretty sexy." Chuck purred.

"Is it." Blair purred back. "Would it turn you on more if I were naked."

"I think it would. You naked body is also my favorite turn on."

"Say those three words eight letters and I'm yours."

"Sorry Blair thats not part of the deal." Chuck left her on the roof alone. It was cold up there. She was walking down to the room crying. She said she would never shed another tear. But they were so hard to hold back. It took Blair twenty minut to compose herself as fine. She was finishing packing up when Nate and Serena came back up.

"One sec. I have to just pack up my dress from yesterday. Oh shit Chuck has the bag." Blair complained. She walked down the hall to Chuck and her room. She slid her room key in. The door opened and she walked into the room where they almost had sex.

"Blair! I didn't expect to see you back here. Am I too much to resist" Chuck gushed.

"No. I just need my garment bag back." Blair went over and snatched it off the couch.

"Blair." He called.

"Yes." She answered.

"Can you get on the bed for a second?" Blair did what she was told. Not thinking with her head.

"What do you want with me." Blair wailed. Chuck jumped onto the bed right next to her.

"Is this matress okay?"

"Why are you asking."

"For the next time you come here with me."

"Who said I'll come back." Blair snapped.

"I don't know." Blair grabbed the remote for the TV Serena said there was something to watch on the news. They stared in awe. On the screen was the Blair. They started talking about Chuck and who he is and then they show the picture of her dipped in a kiss. They say she's the daughter of Eleanor and girlfriend. "Oh shit. Now the world knows me as your girlfriend."

"Is that so bad." Chuck gurgled.

"Yes." Blair Turned the TV off.

"Aw but they're talking about if we get married. I want to see me on the television." Chuck tried to grab the remote but she wouldn't give it up. They wrestled around for it until Chuck was on top of her. He leaned down brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her.

"You disgusting pig. Get off of me." Blair threw the remote at his head and he got up from atop of her. Garment bag in hand she walked back to her suite. He stuffed her dress in it then they were out to check out. Nate paid the bill and they headed out of the glass doors. They stood there bags on the cart. "How are we getting back to the city." Blair squeaked. Then of course the red car drove down the drive way. Chuck had a pair of Raybands on and looked very hot.

"Get in bitches." He snapped looking at them. "I didn't know Waldorf was coming with us."

"Neither did I." Blair looked over to the others who were trying to look away. Serena and Nate went to the back row and just shrugged at her.

"That means sweetie you're sitting with me." Chuck licked his lips. Blair strutted to the shot-gun seat and the bellhop opened the door for her.

"Don't call me sweetie." Blair mumbled.

"You used to like when I called you sweetie,_ sweetie." _Blair frowned.

"But that was when..." Blair stopped.

"But that was when you were my sweetie." Chuck laughed. Tears filled Blair's eyes. This time they were not flowing down. Nate and Serena moaned in annoyance. They could not have over a hour and a half of this.

"You two need to make up. This is getting ridiculous. You are constantly crying over anything that reminds you of him. You, Chuck you have been drinking gallons of scotch a day. More than you usually do." They looked at each other.

"Darling, you were crying a lot." Chuck asked the tears came from Blair's eyes. She nodded. He wiped them off her. "Yus houldn't be crying over me. I'm not good enough." Blair blinked a couple times and the tears stopped.

"I wouldn't be crying if you weren't good enough. The press is already planning our wedding."

"You should be crying over someone like Nate not some bastard like me."

"I don't want someone like Nate I want you in all your bastardness."

"Sweetie."

"Yes." Blair looked at him. He had back his sweetie.

"I love you." They started to kiss and kiss until some people behind them started to horn them. Chuck put his hand on her shoulder and started to drive off into the morning breeze.

...

This chapter is 4 times longer than any of the rest so I hope you like it. I would like some reviews please. I like to here your thoughts on the story


	8. The Hotel California

"Chuck! We are going to crash!" Serena shrieked. Chuck stopped the car making their backs hit against the seat.

"Jesus." Nate muttered. The car started up again.

"Shut up. I think I may crash the car just to hear you stop talking." Chuck snapped.

"Stop! I'm trying to read my magazine." Blair yelled. Chuck grumbled something under his breath and sped up the car. He drove down some roads until the car stopped.

"Chuck, what happened?" Blair asked.

"I don't really know." Chuck hopped out of the car. he looked in the hood and came around with a pissed look. 'There was nothing wrong there." He leaped over the side again and looked around the clutch. "Shit." He cursed. "The hot wire blew."

"You hot wired the car." Serena screeched.

"You didn't know that." Chuck laughed. He usually thought people were not that stupid to see many wires poking out of the car.

"No!" She yelled.

"How do we fix this?" Nate coughed.

"Nate do you have any pot?" Chuck raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah I think." Nate put his hands in his back pockets and pulled out a little baggie. Chuck signalled him and Nate threw the bag over to his friend. Blair looked in disgust as Chuck took a little of the drug and rolled a joint.

"This is going to help because..." Serena lifted her eyes to see what he was doing.

Chuck took the lighter and lit the joint. He put the lit cylinder and put it in the jumble of wires. The car roared to life. The wheel began ro moved and they were off again. "Where did you learn that?" Nate asked.

"A wise chain-smoker taught me." Chuck put the pot in his mouth.

"Carter Baizen is nothing near wise." Blair laughed.

"But he knows some good tricks." Chuck put his hand on Blair's shoulder and she swatted it off. 'What!" Whined.

"Get that out of your mouth first then try again." She pointed to the joint. Chuck threw it onto the highway and put his hand back on her should. She pushed his hand off again.

"What is it now?" He complained.

"Don't touch me." Blair's body jerked around the seat.

"Why not, I love you."

"Because you said it. Doesn't mean I want to have you as my boyfriend. I can stand being in a car with you but-"

"But you don't love me back."

"No I do love you. I just don't want to be together." Blair cried. Serena and Nate rolled their eyes at their display.

"Why don't you want to be with me."

'"I have things to sort out right now and I can't do them with you wanting to know where I am."

"Are you calling me clingy." Chuck barked.

"I guess I am."

"Get out of my car." Blair shrugged and let herself out of the car. She walked in the opposite direction and took out her phone like he knew what she was doing.

"Chuck!" Serena and Nate yelled.

"The one and only." He smirked. She needed to be ruined.

"Why the hell would you do that." Serena screeched. "Because I'm Chuck Bass is not an acceptable answer."

"Well she was pissing me off."

"And that gives you a reason to leave her in the middle of the road. You're disgusting, you did that to the girl you told you loved under a minute earlier." Serena was screaming at him very angrily. "You abandoned her."

"I did not." I'll call a town car for her." Chuck moaned.

"She's gone. You don't know where she's going." Nate grumbled. "You of all people should know Blair. You two do not know when to stop."

"Nathaniel shut up. I don't car if a bear eats her. As long as I'm concerned Blair Waldorf is dead." Chuck sped up the car and closed off into an exit which brought them to the George Washington Bridge. They drove down looking around at the view. It was always perfect. They returned to the city and went their separate ways. Chuck had to explain how he stole his car to Bart.

"You stole my car!" He blasted. Bart's voice shook the room.

"Yes." Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Wheres the girl." Bart yelled.

"I kicked her out of the car in the middle of the highway. Nobody has heard from her since."

"You did What!"

"Who cares. She deserves all the bad I give her." Chuck walked away to his suite. He threw himself on the bed, screaming at the walls.

...

Serena woke up to someone slamming at her door. "Go away." She groaned. The pounding got harder. Serena rolled off the bed, she opened the door. "Chuck Bass, why the hell are you at my door."

"Have you heard from Blair?' He asked.

"No I thought you had one of your dad's workers found her and brought her home." Serena stopped. "She's still out there!" Serena screamed. Chuck nodded and Serena threw her hairbrush at him. "What is wrong with you."

"Too many things to even count." His hand hit his head. "We have to find her."

"No I have school. We can go later. Maybe bring Natie."

"I don't care about school. You and Nathaniel would just hold me back."

"Fine, then get out of my house." Serena pushed Chuck out the doorway and slammed the door in his face.

...

Chuck found the car key in the safe and plugged it in. The convertible roared to life and he was off in the city streets. He drove past St. Judes and laughed at the guys walking to their classes.

The city lights changed to evergreens. In a blink of an eye he was in the country. His car drove right to where he kicked her out. her lip gloss was under a tree. "Waldorf! Waldorf! Blair! are you around here." There was no response. He drove by the Legacy she wasn't there. In his car a tear streamed down his face. His hand quickly wiped it off. A strange elderly man came up to him.

"Who is she?" He looked at the teenager.

"The love of my life."

"You look 15 there are lots of fish in the sea."

"But this fish is the only person who I could ever love. I jumped in front of a bus for her."

The man looked puzzled. "You are one heck of a man to do that. Go get the girl. There may be a lot of fish but she sounds like she is a different breed."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Jack Legacy, don't thank me thank yourself Chuck."

"How do you know my name?"

"A wise man looked exactly like you his name was Chuck. It was a good guess."

"Thank you Jack I have to get going." Jack nodded and walked away. Chuck turned on the car and drove to the Blair 18 times faster than the speed limit. He walked into the hotel.

"Hello Mr. Bass." The woman at the desk said.

"Did a Blair Waldorf get a reservation here?"

"Yes she did but she never checked in." The woman had a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you." Chuck ruffed. He exited the hotel with a hard scowl on his face. He jumped into the car and drove away. She never came. She could be anywhere, with anyone. His head was screaming you could die. But his heart tells him go. He could feel guilty or could find the one he could say he loved. He had to go. He turned the car around and drove back to the spot where the lip gloss was. There was a receipt under it. He picked it said I hate you. Never look for me ever again. He picked it off and put it in his jeans pockets. It was safe there. She didn't want him doesn't mean he couldn't want her. His trek went all over till he saw another item. It as a tissue. It was hers because she has Tiffany blue tissues. They were more her. It had blood splotched on it. He grabbed his stomach to prevent himself from vomiting. He didn't want to know where the blood came from. "Blair." He croaked. she could be dead, his Blair dead. The idea sickened him. He walked more till he found her body bloody and cut up,


	9. Walk this way

"Help! Help! Help!" Chuck yelled. The was no response. There was no one there. Blair was a pretty girl, any guy would love to have the chance to save the damsel in distress. It amazed him how she had that effect on him. Chuck tried to find a pulse, and couldn't find one. She could be dead. It would be all his fault, he abandoned her and left her to die. Blair dead, that was a thought which scared him most. The cut on her forehead started to bleed again dripping down her face. He had a first aid kit in the trunk. "Blair I will not leave you." He couldn't leave her in the woods alone, especially her in this state. He just did what any over protective crazy boyfriends would do. He picked her up over his shoulder and brought her onto the car. He dug into the trunk and pulled out the white box. He sterilized the cute and bandaged it. A gun was fired behind them. Chuck looked behind him, there was a tall guy with gun standing looking at his phone.

"What happened to Shay?" He asked, spinning the gun.

"She told me to let her out here, so I did. Then I came back to pick her up and found her like this."

"That's not Shay, she wouldn't tell you to leave her off here. She isn't suburbs strong."

"Then you don't know Waldorf."

"Oh yes I do, better than you at least, just saying you ever leave my sister again you will pay. Remember I got a gun." The guy began to walk away. Blair had a brother. This was fumbling up her brain.

"Wait!" Chuck called.

"Yep."

"How do I wake her without her ripping my head off."

"Oh that's a hard one. Try Barney's, a latte, Tiffany's, and she's out of it just put water on her."

"Thanks." The guy grinned and walked away. The guy looked like Blair with his brown hair and pink lips. If he ws a girl he would be all over him. The bleeding stopped and Chuck put the roof up on the car and laid her down in the back. Her body was getting slightly heavier which was a sign of gaining coinsitanceness. His car took a turn and was back around to the city. On the way he stopped at starbucks and got to lattes, it didn't work. He thought of other ways other than to get her up with the water. She would murder him. But he would like to see her alive. He pulled over and took out a water bottle out of the cup holder. He opened it and poured it over her head.

"My Hair!" she squealed. "You little bastard- Why am I in this car! I thought I was e=in the woods about to call my-"

"Brother. Sweetie, your not hiding anything."

"Chuck, I was going to tell you. I never told you I was a only child."

"Blair, lying to me isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Who says I want to go anywhere with you. Who says there is an us. There was never will be, Chuck who said there is an us."

"You did." Blair slumped in her chair and climbed in the shotgun seat. "Why does your brother carry that big rifel."

"Oh James likes to shoot. When he left St. Judes and went to Knightly him and his friends would just use them to get girls. I think he just likes to do it for fun. He goes to Yale, he came to his friend's cabin and will be going back tonight, he for some reason won't take corses that are on monday or tuesday. He probably has two girls in there."

"James is my kind of man. Why does he call you Shay?"

"Because Shay means unclassy and I really don't know why. I don't think he's smart enough to figure that out."

"Any other siblings." Chuck grunted. He sped the car up.

"No, at least not that I know of."

"Why did you actually get out of this car." His voice cracked.

She didn't feel like answering. "I felt like I- Why should I tell you this. You are not in charge of me. No one is charge of Blair Waldorf."

"I could agree with you but I want to have some fun in this situ-" Chuck was cut off.

"I'm cold can you turn the heat up."

"Sure sweets but I know some other ways to warm you up."

"And I'm sure theres more than one way to get out of this car."

"Please stay."

"Why so you can force yourself on me!" Blair screamed. Chuck thought about what James had said.

"Barney's." He decided over Tiffany's it was less romantic.

"I'm listening." Blair leaned in.

"Lunch at Fred's maybe some shopping. I got some cash."

"No thanks, I really aren't feeling so good. So no thanks."

"Aw, B do you really want to spend the rest of the day alone in your bed."

"Yes! I have blood all over me and just want to to home and take a shower then go to sleep, and only my friends call me B."

"Aw Sweetie, we're not friends, I'm offended. Or are we more than friends."

"I don't want to be your friend or girlfriend."

"Never said I didn't want you to be."

"I don't want to be hurt anymore." Blair cried. She was close to forgivness. "Last time you abandoned me in the wilderness."

"You won't be hurt anymore. Blair, that was then this is now."

"But most of the past was the most beautiful times I've ever had."

"Nothing is more beautiful then you." Blair blushed at those words.

"SHHH... You're ruining the moment." Blair giggled. Chuck pushed his lips against her and she pulle him in harder. The moment started to form a picture. They were lost, and didn't want to be found.

Gossip girl E-Blast

Hey UES, guess what the NJBC came back. Without our queen B. Where did she know, only one may know. So spit it up Bass.


	10. Don't cry out loud

Blair walked into the resturant with her phone in hand. She was looking at the many unread texts on her phone. Most of them from Chuck the day afte he left her in the woods. She deleted half of them without even looking. What would he have to say. She saw Serena and Nate sitting at the table. Blair sat across from them putting her Louis on the empty seat next to her. "Hey B, wheres Chuck?" Serena asked in her usually bubbley tone.

"How the hell should I know, it's not like we're dating anymore." Blair snapped. Serena and Nate looked at each other quickly and rised their eyebrows signalling that something wasn't good. Right at that Chuck burst in through the door yelling at someone on the phone. "I thought you have the decency not to come."

"You know that I have no decentcy."

"I know that very well." Blair spat, gripping her skirt to not scream.

"You should-"

"N't be yelling in a public place." Serena chimed in.

"Who are you my mother!" Blair screeched. Serena suddenly shut her mouth and went on signalling something to Nate.

"Guess you stuck with me Waldorf." Chuck lifted her bag and handed it abck sitting down on the seat. They didn't even have to order and Jenny brought their food. They dug in, speaking rude remarks under their breath.

"Did you just call me a mother fucking cunt." Blair said to CHuck in disgust.

"Did you call me a sex addicted penis sucking lunatic." Chuck shot back.

"Guess I did."

"So did I Waldorf."

"How about truth or dare." Nate broke them up from ripping each others head off. Serena nodded.

"Nate truth or dare?" Blair asked.

"Truth."

"You're no fun but okay. Did you like kissing the waitress."

"No she is like a foot shorter and was very stunned."

"Would you do it again."

"If I were dared to sure." Nate finished. Serena looked miffed.

"Chuck truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Go to that old man and ask if he has any pot."

"Easy." Chuck got up and went up to an old man and asked the question. He came back with a smug look on his face. "He didn't have pot but he gave me some coke." Chuck opened up his hand to show a little white packet. Blair gagged in disgust.

"Serena truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Call up your mom and groan like your having sex with Carter Baizen." Serena laughed at his response.

"Let me have a whack with it." Serena dug her phone out of her purse and dialed her moms number.

"Serena." Lily said.

Serena held back her giggles as she made sexual moaning noises into the phone. "Carter! Carter Baizen aww so good."

"Serena Van Der Woodsen what are you doing." Srena did one quick moan and hung up. The group forced a spew of laughter.

"Blair do I even have to ask." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Come at me." Blair said in a fit of laughter.

"Kiss him." Serena concluded.

"Who? Nate, sorry sisters before misters."

"You know who I mean."

"Hate you Serena." Blair grabbed his face and pushed hers against his. He latched on and their tongues intwined. Blair and Chuck had their hands around each others neck pulling in tighter. They let go and grabbed on again.

"I said just a kiss." Serena blabbed.

"Then you haven't seen nothing yet." Chuck smirked. Blair smacked him across the face.

"They've seen everything there ever will be, is, and was."

"Blair very harsh." Chuck's smirk weakened.

"Not harsh enough." Bliar hailed Jenny over and handed her the credit card. Quickly the blond came back and handed her back her plastic card. Blair threw twenty dollards on the table and got up and left. Chuck followed after. The blond couple lefted shortly after to see Chuck and Blair talking.

"Need a ride home."

"Not if your driving."

"I'm not driving for your sake."

"Move over." Blair pushed him into the limo in fell in after him.

...

"Are they?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. Right now I'm deciding on if I want them or don't want them to be together."

"Right now their relationship is rocky but they are still in love.


	11. It takes two

Happy belated Gossip Girl Day

...

"How long do you think we can keep this going." Blair asked her face nuzzled in Chuck's jacket.

"I don't really know, we've been fooling around since that breakfast."

"That was a month ago, Nate and Serena don't help the sterotype of dumb blond, but they will eventually figure out somethings going on."

"Nate too much of a stoner and Serena is too busy flirting with other guys." Chuck laughed. Those two maybe more fit than him and Blair. They were such airheads when joined together was some what of a genius. But nothing like the Blair and Chuck kind of genius; Cunning, ciniving, quick smart, and fearless.

"Meet me here at eight." Blair kissed him and left the limo.

"See you there." Chuck called after her. Then he was gone. Off to Nate's.

...

"Blair, I want to go out." Serena whined.

"Okay S, you can go yourself. I have plans in an hour."

"With who in that dress." Serena looked at Blair's short little red dress. It barely covered her butt.

"One of my mom's buisness associates."

"Just a half an hour. Please." The blond begged.

"Sure. But just a half an hour." Blair rolled her eyes. Serena dragged Blair down the stairs into her limo. They were at some dance club in the village. "Ew, why the village."

"It's the easist place to get into. Even the bouncers are drunk."

"My kind of place." Blair look revolted.

"You have a card, right?" Serena asked. Blair handed her the shiny plastic card. "Wow this looks really new."

"Yah, I got it a little less than a two ago." Blair smiled embassedly, with a bashful look on her face.

Serena hit her head with her hand. "Blair, ever since you broke up, you've been different. Since he left you you've been more rebelious. You've been getting a fake I.D. You've been getting drunk, kissing random guys. You've been doing things you used to frown upon. Blair your trying to do the daring things you wouldn't do before to try to not need Chuck, and your better off without him. Blair, but until you do, don't forget your still Blair Waldorf."

"I just got things I've been wanting to do. You said it yourself, I'm Blair Waldorf and I don't need anybody, or especially a certain dark-haired, hotel owning, drunk." Blair s†ormed out of the limo. Serena followed at the tail.

"Card?" The bouncer asked. Serena handed her the car, and Blair looked at Serena.

"I gave it to you in the limo." Blair complained.

"Sorry , forgot it. You know how forgetful I am." Serena looked appologetic and smug at the same time. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry you can-"

"She's with me." Chuck called. He was with Nate, who looked very lost.

"And who are you, and how do you know this girl."

"I'm Chuck Bass." Chuck had that smirk on his face.

"Who is she."

"Oh, this is my girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend!" Blair told the bouncer. He let them in. "Thanks."

"For what, you owe me nothing. If you do that dress makes up for it all."

"I owe you everything Chuck." Blair walked off to Serena. They were approached with Nate, who was holding a plate of shots.

"Let's go." Nate took a shot, Blair, Chuck, and Serena followed. Blair stopped after one,and they kept going."

"B, it's five minutes to eight, you have to go." Serena giggled. Blair looked at Chuck, he nodded.

"Dude you too." Nate laughed. The blonds were semi-sober. Sober enough to remember.

"Blair, do you want me to have the driver come and get you."

"I can drive her home." Chuck coughed.

"I can walk."

"It's dark, I don't want to see Waldorf murdered." Chuck took another shot.

"Bye." Blair squeaked. Serena and Nate had their eyes back on the drinks, secretly looking over at their best-friends. Chuck and Blair walked to the door. They leaned in and had a romantic kiss.

"Oh my god!" Serena squealed.

"Oh, shit." Nate held back a laugh.

...

"What do you want to do." Chuck asked. Stepping into Chuck's limo.

"I don't know, I'm not feeling so well. Maybe we can watch a movie and chinease take out." Blair leaned on his shoulder.

"I don't want you outside then."

"But, I love the outside."

"Stop lying, you hate the outdoors."

"Hate you."

"No you love me." Chuck stroked her head.

"Your so right." Blair fluttered her eyelashes. Arthur opened the door and they walked out.

"I love you too." Chuck kissed Blair's cheek. They waited in the elevator with an awkward silence. Eleanor was at some party, and Dorota was in her room. They were alone. "Tiffany's?"

"No, something on demand works."

"What happened to you."

"I'm sick of knowing what happens. I want to see something new."


	12. Mr Feelgood

**AN: I have just re-fell in love with the Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. I love the quotes so I will be using them. They would be in italics. They will be minorly changed by the fact it isn't 1965 anymore.**

**...**

"S!" Blair ran and hugged her friend.

"Blair!" Serena giggled. "Blair, you look tired." Serena messed up Blair's hair.

"My Hair! I spent so long on it! I am ot tired, all I did was watched a movie and then fell asleep."

Serena just threw it out there. "Blair, I know you've been fooling around with Chuck."

"Serena Van Der Woodson! How can you accuse me of this sin."

"Blair I saw you." Serena had a stern tone, her best friend did not want to hear the blond's annoying speech.

"So what we've been hanging out, is that a problem. I can't scheme with you or Nate, and why would I want to work with Georgina by choice. She may be as twisted and cinniving as me, but we have different styles."

"Theres only one style takedown and public humiliation."

"We just don't like each other, she is a slut." Blair rolled her eyes. Serena should just leave her alone.

"Your trying to change the subject, B! Have you slept with Chuck!" Serena's eyes were as big as golfballs.

"No! I have not slept with Chuck Bass. Are you serious!" She screamed. They forgot they were in a public park.

"Then what have you been doing, cause knowing you two scheming can't hold you guys down."

"We've watched movies, gone to dinner, schemed a little. Just the norm." Blair stopped and fixed her Tory Burch flats. "We are not even dating. Just friends, not even friends enemies actually."

"Then why don't you invite Georgie. She also hates the two of you. Maybe you can have a hate party! I'll go call her up, "Hey G, you know how you Chuck and Blair have this whole love hate trian-" Blair grabbed the phone from a laughing Serena.

"Serena, how could you. I have so much shit in my life right now. You don't realize that I need someone who has more shit to mope around with."

"Blair,_ things are rough all over,_ just learn to express your feelings with the right kind of people."

"_He grew up on the outside of society. He wasn't looking for a fight. He was looking to belong_. He may have been in the inside but he will always be new money. Serena I'm not looking for a pity party, so just leave me alone." Blair walked down the cemented park streets. She wanted to sit down and cry but she couldn't. She had all of this expensive shit, but it was worthless. Robert Frost wrote _"Nothing Gold Can Stay." _She had just lost her gold. Every piece. She lost her friends, her dad, her mom was never home, and worst of all she lost Chuck. Who cared about her, and let her be herself. Her and Chuck weren't really a couple anymore, they were more or less just friends. They didn't kiss or hold hands. They just watched movies. She looked at her phone. A picture of them popped up."_The person in the picture is really me._" She said to herself. Where had Blair Waldorf gone. She was dead. _She died violent and young and desperate, just like everyone all knew she'd die someday_. Everybody was waiting for her to crack, and she finally did.

Blair woke up to reality and walked back to her penthouse. She stood in the empty halls listening to a strange sound coming from her room. Why did she keep going back to Chuck? Was she afraid of being alone? That can't be it she'd been alone her whole life. Why start now? Who knows, she used to be able to talk to her dad, but now he's gone. She went into the room to see nothing but the usual. She was just paranoid. Being alone won't stop Blair Waldorf. She did what she'd alway wanted to do, she came home a half an hour later with a Russian Blue cat named Kitty Minky. Who cared what Dorota would say. She was going to lunch with Chuck in fifteen minutes. She re-did her hair and got a cab to bring her to the Palace. She hesetaited going in. But decided that she was going to have to give him the decision. The man running the house brought her to Chuck. "Chuck, I have something to say." She squeaked.

"Then say it."

"Chuck, we aren't a couple anymore thi-"

"Then let's go publ-" Blair stopped him.

"As I was saying this isn't working. I'm done with this. I've been planning on leaving the city for boarding school for a while. So I think this is the right time. Bye Chuck." Blair got up and he was awestruck. Nobody had probably told him off like that.

"Just to tell you, I found this in my pocket." CHuck pulle out a condom. "You still have your v-card. We came back drunk as hell and then saw it on TV and imagined it happened. Congrats, your cherry is untouched and untouchable." Chuck spat.

"Finally I can stop asking god for forgivness." Blair snapped back and stomped out of the Palace Hotel. She hopped back in a cab and ran to the salon. She could rest her mind there and think about a certain heart breaker.

...

Chuck went back to his suite. He wanted to scream or break something. He threw his shoes off and headed into his room. She went into one of the nightstands to pull of his drug collection. He was going to need a lot of pot.

...

Two hours later.

Blair walked out of the salon, she saw a maserati lot. Chuck was in it trying to hotwire one of the more expensive cars. He did it pretty well because no one could see him, but they could. "Put your hands up, and step out of the car." The officer yelled. Chuck did what he ws told and then took out a gun. A bullet came right towards him leaving him in a pile of blood on the ground. _Blair knew he would be dead, because Chuck Bass wanted to be dead and he always got what he wanted_, and finally Blair Waldorf understood why.


	13. Only in My dreams

**"Life is like photography, we develop from the negitives."**

"Ms. Waldorf, how do you feel now that your boyfriend is dead." The reporter stuttered. Dead, Chuck was dead. Blair couldn't think about it anymore. Chuck was still alive and she will wake up from this nightmare. But this was reality, she couldn't change that. Not even Chuck could change reality even though he tried.

"I feel like you should respect me and my privacy. So get the hell away from me." Blair yelled. She attempted to shoo way the reporters but they didn't budge.

"We perfer you don't use that kind off additude on camera." The reporter advised Blair.

"My additude is a result of my actions. You don't like them, blame yourself!" Blair yelled.

"Was Charles Bass the love of your life."

"If I tell you the truth will you leave me alone." Blair snapped.

"Yes."

"Chuck Bass was not the love of my life. Any way unlike him I have a life to live. So now get out of it!" Blair pushed through the cloud of newspeople over to Serena's limo. "Hi Serena."

"How are you doing Blair?" Serena asked.

"It was all my fault S! He died because of me!" Blair cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Chuck was a troubled person. Blair he did that by his own morals. He taunted the police with a gun with no bullets! Blair it's not your fault." Serena screeched.

"Then why do I feel guilty." Blair wailed.

"Blair, just because plan "A" didn't work, theres still twenty five more letters in the alphabet." Serena shrugged. Blair looked depressed.

"Serena Van Der Woodsen, I don't want to hear you ridiculous quote that you get from some movie. I don't really care if what you do today is important because your exchanging a day of your life for it. I just don't care." Blair threw her hands in th air. She looked tired and just plain fed up.

"Just remember don't do something permanetly stupid just because your temporaily upset."

"Should of told Bass that." Blair muttered under her breath. "Maybe he wouldn't have been such an idiot." Blair pushed her curls behind her ears. "I have to go." Blair said, leaving the limo. She stumbled cause it was still moving but walked off. She looked at her texts.

Chuck: Did you know you're the girl of my dreams?

Blair: So what happens when you wake up?

Chuck: We'll see from there

Blair held her tears back and went to the secret part of Sheeps Meadow. It had been her secret hiding place since she was little. Nobody ever came back there, so it was clean and quiet. There was a small bench but the grass was comfier. Blair looked down to see the small bookcase which was there the first time she came. She used to bring a book and when she finished reading it she would put it there. Everyttme she came a new book would be in its place. Then the old one would apear back and she would put back the new one. She never knew who was the one putting the books there, but she did know they were around her age. But it couldn't really be anyone she knew because no one knew about this place. The case was over filled with both of their books. She pulled a random book and flipped to a random page. It was Harry Potter, she read the page stopping at a certain line. It was highlighted with a purple highlighter. They would highlight lines they liked, Blair would do pink and the stanger would do purple. She read it over again. "Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." It was said by Dumbledore. That quote never stuck out to her but now it did. She is what she makes of herself. She was Blair Waldorf and she will move on.

...

"We don't meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our path for a reason." Annymas. "Remember in life: cry as hard and as much as you want. But make sure that when you stop crying, you will never cry again for the same reason."

...

Blair woke up not knowing the time. She looked at her watch it was 7:30 she had slept for six hours. That was more than she had slept all week. She put the book back and looked over the bookshelf. A new copy of the Great Gasby was laying in the middle. It wasn't there before, the person must of came. A sticky note was on it.

I think you may like this book- Me.

Blair took the book and stuffed it in her bag. She knew the handwriting but from where? She didn't really care right now. Her phone rang, it was her brother.

"Hey Shay."

"Hi."

"How is my favorite little sister." James chimed.

"I'm also your least favorite sister." Blair grumbled.

"Someone is not in the best mood." James joked.

"Can you just leave me alone!" Blair screamed into the phone. She threw it in the book shelf, and left in a hurry.

...

Serena and Nate sat in the Archibald's livingroom. They were eating Chinease food. "What are we going to do with Blair. She stormed out of my limo this morning. What are we going to do?" Serena's face fell as spoke.

"What can we do. She feels the guilt for Chuck's death. They were in love. Serena, we can't just send her to therepy. I knew Chuck was nuts, but not mental. What he did was drastic but what can we do abut it now..." Nate stopped. His best friend was dead.

"You know those movies when people are so in love they jump off cliffs for each other." Serena said. Nate slowly nodded. "That was Chuck's swan song. His love note to Blair. Do you get what I'm saying." Serena nudged Nate. "Not my style, but Chuck and Blair didn't take things very slow. Even though they didn't have sex. But he would do anything for her."

"Anything even sacrifice his own life for her." Nate coughed. "That is the way he wanted to finish their game.


	14. What I like about you

Blair put down the Great Gatsby. She had just finished it, and was breath taken by the characters. She thought she was a less naive version of Daisy. They both were lied to, and manipulated, and their first loves were both dead. They both had this shallowness about them which helped them get along. Chuck was Jay Gatsby to the finest point. They both were mysterious, but known. In the end they were both shot and took the blame for the ones they loved. Once you finally got to know them they just die. But Gatsby wild absolutely crazy and wild. Never knew when to stop.

The purple cover really explained their relationship. Fun but serious. She was ready to bring it back. Blair took the cat off her and put her pumps on. Did she want to give the book back. Who ever th mystery person was probably didn't want it back. It is such a fine piece of literature. But nevertheless she had to get rid of it. It reminded her of Chuck too much.

She went outside feeling the chilly wind against her bare arms. But the pain had this certain niceness about it. SHe went to the secret spot. SHe crouched to the shelf, and slid the book in. Then out, and then in again.

"The point is you put on back and then put a new one in." A voice snickered. It couldn't have been.

"I thought you were dead." Blair reached in her bag and took out Extremely Loud incredibly close.

"I couldn't leave without saying somewhat of a goodbye." Chuck pushed his hair back.

"Oh you said one hell of a goodbye." Blair spat.

"That wasn't big enough for my expectations. Blair that is such a chick book."

"No it really isn't."

"Then hand it to me. Let's change this cycle." Chuck said.

"It's been you all along." Blair inferred.

"I guess it has been. We're too similar not to know the best hiding spot." Chuck caught the book Blair threw at his head.

"You had me feeling so guilty for days thinking I'm the reason that you "died". Blair yelled.

"Stop feeling bad for a bullet not even hitting me. Just graising my side." Chuck tried to comfort her.

"Then why are you having a funeral." Blair snapped.

"How can they have a funeral with body." Chuck laughed.

"It's called I'll kill you for good."

"I was never dead. Bart must have said some shit, wanting to get rid of me. Don't you worry your pretty little mind, I'm back for good." Chuck sat on the bench.

"I understand why he does." Blair muttered under her breath.

"Can you find any sweetness in your heart to forgive me." Chuck pleaded.

Blair wouldn't budge. "What sweetness, last time I saw you, you called me a bitter whore." Blair barked.

"The sweetness, that forgiven me so many times before." Chuck flashed a smile.

"I would forgive you if you didn't have to say so many times before. Chuck I'm sick of this game." Blair cried.

"The reason I keep fucking up is the fact that I'm so in love with you, that I don't know what to do." Chuck yelled.

"Am I freaking hallucinating." Blair pondered.

"No. I'm just too good-looking to be real." Chuck smirked.

"Say that to someone who cares." Blair began to walk away.

"Blair! Wait." Chuck called after her.

"Wait for what. Wait for you to screw me over. If you think that I am going to waste my precious time on that. No way. Chuck find some whore- find Georgina. She will actually give you the time of day." Blair screamed at him.

...

Across the park was Serena and Nate, who were taking a stroll. They walked around and around, deciding to run a little over to the other side. In their race they both fell, from laughter. They were joyous and gleeful like most times. They stopped. "Is that." Nate began.

"Chuck and Blair fighting. Are we high." Serena giggled.

"Nope. This is some how real." Nate hit his head "Here we go." Nate dragged the fellow blond over to them.

"Hi!" Serena had a wide smile, and was practically jumping.

"Hey." Chuck said slowly. Him and Blair went back to bickering like crazy people.

"Please leave." Blair uttered.

"Yes. There are some words which I do not feel comfortable saying around you guys." Chuck was stoney-faced, but angry at the same time.

"Let's work this out over brunch." Serena exclaimed. She and Nate dragged the disputing brunettes to their usual breakfast place. Jenny didn't even have to come over anymore. She brought their drinks. Blair and Chuck both chugged them down in one sip.

"Okay, how did this happen." Nate addressed the problem firmly but soft.

"She wouldn't accept my apology." Chuck sputtered.

"Well I was told that he was dead."

"But I wasn't." Chuck bursted.

"Help." Nate told Serena.

"Stop." Serena squeaked. Their fighting was frightening

"Why." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Because I said so."

"Who the heck cares." Blair snapped.

"I'm sick of you two killing each others souls." Serena slammed her fist on th table.

"I don't think Blair even has a soul." Chuck grumbled.

"Oh, you shouldn't be talking Bass." Blair slapped him across the face.

"I think I liked it better when you two were sticking your tongues down each other's throats." Nate gurgled.

"I didn't." Blair said divulging into the eggs in front of her. "I'm Chuck Bass has nothing on me."

"Like Being Blair Waldorf is that much of an accomplishment." Chuck nursed another drink.

"Excuse me." Blair shot him the evil eye.

"You heard me." Chuck had a smug look on his face.

"And this is the sound of me just walking away." And with that, Blair Waldorf was gone.

**AN: Chuck's alive! Yay! I was going to keep him dead, but pity party Blair is no fun to write about. THis will spice things up.**


	15. Faith

"I didn't know they let pigs in this place. Serena we need to find a more classy restaurant." Blair smirked.

"If I wanted a bitch I would have gotten a dog." Chuck shot back.

"Then go out and get one." Blair snapped. Serena and Nate looked like this was entirely normal. With them it was.

"I descided to rename my hotel the Georgina. The name is more attractive."

"I agree except the name will only attract whores."

_"I_'d challenge you to a battle of wits, but I see you are unarmed."

"Was that meant to be offending. The only thing offending me is your face. I found the perfect use for your scarf. It may be less hideous than you and your attitude." Blair spat at him.

"I'm afraid to tell you, but B you can never defeat me." Chuck slyly said.

"Oh but Bass, you don't scare me." Blair chugged down a mimosa.

"I should."

"Why should I be afraid of you Chuck. You have proven in the past that you couldn't hurt me. You wouldn't."

"I'm Chuck Bass and I will destroy you. Make you beg for forgivness, nothing left to go off and be Blair Waldorf. I'll take everything, and will laugh at your downfall. I couldn't hurt you cause I loved you. Now your just some girl I had some fun with." Chuck snickered.

"I'm Chuck Bass has nothing on me." Blair growled.

"It has something on everybody tootz." Chuck glared coldly at the girl he used to know. "Don't expect me to read."

"don't expect me to even try. The less amount of time you spend there. The less contaminated it will be. Don't call me tootz."

Serena and Nate got up and left. They were overwhelmed with their fighting. Blair and Chuck didn't seem to notice.

"Then it must be a toxic wasteland tootz." Chuck smirked emphasizing the tootz.

"I'm going home." Blair said grabbing her bag leaving.

"You've always quit." Chuck called after her.

"I'd rather quit than take it too far." Blair uttered. then she was gone.

...

"Man, you are nuts." Nate whiffed rolling another joint.

Chuck shook his head. "Nah she's called 90 pounds of pure terror, but I just don't see it. She's too soft and emotional."

Nate stifled a laugh. "She has kicked people out of this city."

"We're either on equal playing ground or I have the upper advantage."

"Dude, you destroy her. Everyone will have to hate you. They may hate her, but they hate her cause they fear her. Blair is like some of their idols. If she is down, no one has a chance. You and Georgie are the only ones who can push her." Nate puffed out some smoke. "Georgina is a crazy bitch though."

"I have a tendancy to date crazy bitches." Chuck laughed.

'You have problems. See a therepist."

"I know I have problems. I have different ways of getting them out instead of therepy. It rqures at least two people on any surface-"

"You had sex with Blair!" Nate screeched.

"Of course not. She's different then other people who I dated. They all wanted to have sex. Blair wanted to wait till marriagge. So I respected that and wasn't doing her."

"So you love her?" Nate asked.

"I used to. She made it obvious that she doesn' love me anymore." Chuck blabbed. Nate was too high to remember this in the morning.

"Stop lying to yourself. Blair Waldorf wants whatever you want." Nate looked a litle clueless at the moment. "She freaking talked to you after you rose from the ashes."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Rising from the dead is a topic which can disgage a relationship."

...

"Chuck."

"Blair."

"Got you this. You know how hard it is to find a card that says congrats to coming back to life." Blair forcfully thrusted the card in his hands.

"But they make it." Chuck smirked. "That means it must happen enough."

"Blair rolled her eyes. "Yes, but most of the time they just stay dead." Her voice was piercing.

"What fun is that?" Chuck asked her.

"Enough fun for you to try it."

"I'll try anything." Chuck pervertedly grinned.

"Then leave thats anything." Blair snapped. She comes here to empty her mind not fill it up.

"Been there done that." Chuck plopped down next to her. "Can we at least be civil."

"I thought Chuck Bass didn't do civil." Blair growled/

"I said I was willing to try."


	16. Total Eclipse of the heart

"What do you want?" Chuck snapped. He took his feet off the coffee table in his suite.

"I have a favor to ask of you Chuck Bass. You still owe me one." Blair snapped back.

"Why in the world do I owe you?" Chuck growled.

Blair rolled her eyes. "You made me feel like I'm the reason you died. Then you pop up from the dead. Chuck it hurt. Now you owe me. Big time." Blair stood her ground.

"How many I'm sorry's do I have to give you to be forgiven! Blair I would buy you the world to see you smile." Chuck tried to plead with her.

"Chuck I don't want material things. I want words. Cold, hard, truthful words. There is nothing that you can buy me to get forgiveness. The many "I'm sorry for dying's" Don't cut it. Chuck, why do you deserve my forgiveness." Blair demanded. She wasn't leaving without an answer.

"Because Blair I'm in love with you. I don't want you to hurt. I want to see you laugh and flash me that amazing smile."

"Well that's too bad Because when went sat on on the floor. Wearing your clothes, all that I knew is I don't know how to be something you missed. I never thought we'd have a last kiss. Never imagined we'd end like this! Chuck Your name, forever the name on my lips! So Chuck you weren't there when I cried. So now I'm ready to tell you goodbye. I've started seeing someone else Chuck. It's time for you to move on." Blair turned around and left his suite. Chuck threw his scotch bottle against the wall. She was dating someone new. Probably some Nate Archibald type who her parents could agree with her marrying.

...

Gossip Girl Blast.

Hey UESers,

Guess the big bad Bass got what he deserved. The Golden Boy and Our Queen B are now a couple. C and S may have another thing in common; they were dumped by their "Soulmates." But nobody could forget when N and B dated when they were younger. He was big brother J's first choice. And Waldorfs always get what they want. They dated since kindergarten and ended at her 15th birthday party. As I've heard old flames never die out.

You know you love me XOXO

Gossip Girl

...

"Hey Chuck." Nate sang.

Chuck looked angry. "You're dating her. You've dated her before."

Nate just shrugged. "Yes and... She broke your heart. She's broken mine before. Serena and I were never really an item, and I broke things off with her and asked Blair out again. We dated for ten years. That's a lot of time with someone and I really like her." Nate just said. He looked stoned even though he was not high. It was an Archibald gene.

"Nathaniel, I don't really like her. I love her. I'm in love with every part of her. Even the parts I haven't seen." Chuck spat. Nate didn't understand. Unlike him, Chuck couldn't have any girl he wanted with a crack of a smile. Chuck could get any girl in bed, but couldn't get many people to fully date him. Many people he didn't want to date.

"Man, there are so many other hot chicks. You could have Georg-" Chuck glared in disdain.

"I don't want Georgina. Sure I could fool around with her, but she is too much of a bitch. There is no soft side to her." Chuck just sighed and searched his pockets for some pot. Of course there was none.

"Blair has no soft side either. She's malicious, ruthless, and back-stabbing happy or sad."

"Then you don't know her like I do." Chuck walked away leaving hopeless Nate alone in the rain.

...

"I just don't get it! How in these many months do these two never mention they don't know each other!" Serena yelled. Chuck looked bored as hell.

"Well... They never denied not knowing each other. We never asked anyway. They ran in the same circles. Serena I'm suprised you didn't know him." Chuck took a long swig of scotch. It burned his throat, but the pain was good.

"Yeah... Do you know any other hints?" Serena babbled.

Chuck then nodded his head. "The day in the cellar. When you came in Blair was sleeping and I didn't give her name to Nate. He looked lost and a little miffed when he came in. How was I so stupid? I should of known! I'm Chuck Bass god damn it!"

"You didn't know because you didn't want to know."


	17. You Spin me round

"Serena you come to the realm of Chuck Bass for what reason." Chuck sipped his scotch.

"I need your help with something. I'm not so high on this scheming hierarchy. You seem to be on the highest rank." Serena squeaked.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Why don't you ask Georgina or Blair. They may be better on some fields. Georgina can do sabotage and Blair is much more into public humiliation. So leave." Chuck tried to push Serena out the door.

"Sorry to break it to you Chuckey you are the only one who can help me in this situation."

"What do you want and what do I get in return." Chuck coldly spat.

"I want you to break up Nate and Blair." Serena squeaked.

"What do I get back." Chuck responded.

Serena didn't have to think. "You get Blair sad and crying and Chuck can go save her and have his Waldorf back."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Who says I want her back."

"You did. The way you look when I say her name. Your eyes light up then they die down again when you remember she's not yours. I loved Natie then I realized that he didn't love me. It was too late. I was broken hearted faster than you can say broken hearted. All I know is you want her and I want Nate."

"Serena Van Der Woodsen! I love her! I don't want to see her hurt. Serena when you love somebody you're suppose to let them go. I decided to let Blair Waldorf go. If she come back she was mine. If she doesn't come back she never was. It may not be meant to be. I can't hurt her one more time."

Serena looked very touched. "Thanks for the advise. Blair is my best friend. I don't want her to be a mess because of me. See you at the Shepard wedding tonight."

"See you later Serena." Chuck smirked. The blond skipped away. Chuck felt weird. Like he had helped her without helping himself. Maybe he could try it again some time.

...

"Are you drunk already?" Serena giggled straightening out Chuck.

"I'm as sober as I was this morning." Chuck muttered snatching another flute of champagne.

"Knowing you, you were drunk in the morning." Blair spat.

"I don't get drunk." Chuck rolled his eyes. He finished the champagne.

"You get drunk when you want." Nate said.

"Shut up Nathaniel." Chuck barked.

"Maybe he doesn't want to." Blair butted in.

"Then he should say that." Chuck barked.

"Break it up." Serena pushed them away from each other.

"Already happened."

"Why wouldn't I."

...

Chuck walked to a glum looking Blair. "Someones alone."

Blair glared. "Someone elses always alone."

"I'm the new generation Wallflower. I'm a wallflower. I see things. I keep quiet about them. And I understand." Chuck smirked.

"Sorry Charlie I'm not going to be your friend. I guess we are who we are for a lot of reasons. And maybe we'll never know most of them. But even if we don't have the power to choose were we come from. We can still choose where we go from there. So I'm choosing to not be associated with you." Blair glared coldly at him.

"Blair we are infinite." Chuck babbled.

"I thought you said you stopped reading." Blair raised her eyebrows at him.

"I never said I stopped. I just said don't expect me to. I know I can't smoke pot there so what do I do when there is nothing less for me. Blair I'm going to do what I want to do. I'm going to be who I really am. And I'm going to figure out what that is."

"You're Chuck Bass. No you're Charlie Bass. It suits you." Blair laughed.

"No way. I'm not being called Charlie."

"Awww why not. I just need to know that someone out there listens and understands and doesn't try to sleep with people even if they could have. I need to know that these people exist. And this is better with a guy name named Charlie so suck it up. You said you listen and understand. So now I know there's you." Blair giggled.

"Knock your self out then." Chuck grumbled. "Since Nathaniel and Serena are gone, can we sneak into the bar and get some of the finer stuff."

"Sure. In my 15 years of life. I never expected to hear somebody ask me that." Blair grinned.

"Then let's go this champagne isn't strong enough." Chuck dragged Blair into the hallway. They stopped.

"You're the one more qualified to know where bars are." Blair groaned.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "I'm looking... Aha!" He dragged Blair into a room.

"Oh my god!" Blair cried looking in on the scene she had just saw.

"What!" Chuck said coming over to her. "Holy shit Nate! Jesus Christ!"

"Get out now!" Blair roared as Nate put back on his pants and Serena put on her dress. Once they had their clothes on the ran out.

"Blair it will be okay." Chuck put his hand on her back.

"But it's not. Things change. And friends leave. And time doesn't stop for anyone. And Chuck I wanted things to stay the same. Between you and me and everyone. And some how that got ruined and I ended up with Nate, and... and..." Blair felt tears streamed down her cheeks.

"We accept the love we think we deserve. Do you think you deserve Nate." Chuck asked her. Blair shook her head. "Remember I'm not going anywhere. Things problems will always fade away when I'm around you. So when you are depressed come to me. I don't need a therapist to cure my problems. I have you." Chuck hugged Blair and she nuzzled in closer to him. "Remember the poem that Micheal told Charlie?"

"Yeah, the one about the kid who was praised for this poem. Then grows up and stays innocent. Till his life is in tatters then he writes another poem and cuts himself. Then he dies." Blair sniffled.

"That one. I don't want you writing absolutely nothings. Blair I want you to be you. And I'm really here, and want that to be enough to make you feel infinite. Chuck handed her a purple post-it.

tomorrow, we start our sophomore year of highschool. And believe it or not I'm not afraid of going. I may not be able to write you anymore letters with the books or even give you books because I might be too busy actually participating.

So if this does end up being my last letter, please believe that things are good with me, and even when they're not, they will be soon enough.

And I will believe the same about you.

Love Always

Anonymas.

...

"You changed my life Blair. Turned it around. Now I have to repay you."

"How about that favor I asked you about before?"

"Anything for you."

...

AN: So I know I am obsessed with quoting. This may be the last chapter. If you say you want to know what happens. Or you are like me and like a cliffhanger and to never find out if the way you wanted it to ended didn't happen sure. So review and I'll reply thanks!


	18. Take my breath away

"Bass." Blair sneered. "No one can sit above the queen, who is me. So get your ass down to the bottom where you belong." She had been avoiding him for a week.

"Can you explain why you have been avoiding me?" He asked.

Blair rolled her eyes and dismissed her minions. "I haven't been avoiding you. I just have nothing to say, and have no intention of listening."

"We need to atleast talk." Chuck begged.

"About what there isn't. Chuck I don't have time for that."

"Something else. I'll pick you up at eight." Chuck half smirked. "Oh and sweets." Blair looked around at him. "Wear something nice."

...

How the heck did he get her into doing this. Was it the smirk, the way he talked, their history, or was it that he was Chuck Bass. The thought of them going on a date gave her butterflies. Blair Waldorf didn't get butterflies. Escpecially over guys like Chuck Bass. It was 7:59 he would be there any second now. Chuck Bass was only late for things that didn't matter. Blair Waldorf mattered to all. She sat down on the couch to make it look like it didn't matter to her. He curls sweeped over her green cocktail dress. She couldn't wear any sign of purple. Before she knew it it was 8:30. Then 9:15. He wasn't coming. It was a big sham Make her look foolish, feel foolish, act foolish. It absoloutly worked.

Blair felt the tears pool in her lap. Plainly she just got up and floated up the stairs like a sad pagent queen. Crying while still having etiquite. Her body flopped on her bed not caring that her mascara was running al ruinin the dress and pillow took off her Louboutins and threw them across the room. A mirror shattered to pieces from the impact. She just let herself bawl and bawl over nothing at all.

...

"Hi B." Seren sang walking into Blair's room.

"Get out of my house you whore." Blair barked.

"I just came with Tiffany's, croissants, and to say I'm sorry for as long as it takes for you to forgive me."

"Then your forgived. Leaving the movie, and the food and leave." Blair muttered.

"Are you hurting that much from what happened at the Shepard wedding?" Serena asked.

"No. Last night, Chuck asked me out and I said yes. He never showed up." Blair wailed. Serena hugged her best friends, but Blair shooed her off.

"I'm not even going to ask about the cat sleeping in your beloved shoes. Or the glass all over the floor. Just get fat and watch the movie with me." Serena plunged in the DVD and handed Blair the french, buttered roll. Blair took a small bite out of it watching the screen. Serena looked over the bed to a big pile of gifts with the scarf on top. "Did you get a visit from Santa Claus, or St. Chuck."

"Chuck's anything but a saint. But he did show up with presents." Blair giggled. She opened each box observing every piece of jewlery, shoe, bag, and dress. Chuck's private shoppers knew what they were doing. "Thanks, but no thanks." Blair pushed it all to the floor. The best friends forgived each other for either sleeping with their boyfriend, or stealing the boyfriend. It was a day of pure forgive and forget.

...

Blair walked with Serena outside. She stopped walking once she saw Chuck leaning against his limo holding peonies. He had a large smirk on his face. Serena looked at Blair, Blair looked away. She started walking again passing Chuck. She didn't even look back.

Serena pushed the brunette back. "Go get him."

"Why." Blair spat. "I have nothing to get. I only forgive one person at best a day."

"Then tell him that." Serena groaned. "Tell him your done. Or are you not?"

"Of course I am!" Blair yelled. There was no sign of unsureness. "I think I'll go back and tell him that." Blair strolled over to where Chuck was getting into his limo. He saw her and turned around.

"I need an explanation." She snapped.

"About what?" He asked.

Blair's face went stoney. "Why you didn't show up yesterday?"

"I forgot."

"That's not true." She spoke quickly and sharply.

"Yes it is." He bellowed.

"Stop lying to me Chuck!" She cried.

"I'm not lying Blair." He responded softly to her cries.

"Chuck you are. So tell me the truth!" Blair yelled at him.

"If you really want to know I overdosed! I ended up in my limo passed out. I woke up in the hospital and then escaped so I can give you a appology and some gifts. So Blair are you done now!" He screamed at her.

"I'm sorry." She cried.

"Don't be." He spat.

"You forgot something." Blair called. Chuck turned around. She leaned in and kissed him. "Pick me up at eight. This time show up."

"Will do Waldorf. Will do."


	19. It's the End of the World as We Know It

Blair looked through her closet. Chuck had said wear something nice, but what kind of nice? Casual nice like they were going to the movies, plain nice like a dress for dinner, or fancy nice like they were going to the ballet? She couldn't be under dressed nor over dress. She was Blair Waldorf. What would Blair Waldorf do? She picked out a short, blue a-line dress with black beading across the bodice. Again she wouldn't wear purple. Chuck would be happy with the dress. Happy enough for her standards. A pair of nude pumps and a black purse with it, she looked spectacular.

"This time he will come." She promised to herself. "This time Chuck Bass will come pick me up for our date."

...

6:59

Blair sat on the couch patiently. Then she heard the long awaited ding of the elevator. Chuck stepped out with a bouquet of peonies in hand.

"You came." She squealed running into his arms.

"Who said I wouldn't beautiful." He smiled at her embrace into him.

"Where are we going?" She asked with wide eyes.

"It's a suprise."

Blair sighed. "You know I hate suprises."

"That's the reason I'm telling you it's a suprise. So come with me and find out." Chuck grabbed Blair's wrist and dragged her into the elevator.

"You are so weird." Blair laughed.

Chuck's hand squeezed her own. "I'm not weird I just like pestering you.".

...

Blair broke off from Chuck's lips. Their make out sesson in the limo was coming to a close. Blair had to admis that she had missed her lips pressed up against Chuck's. There was a certain bliss knowing that he was next to her and wouldn't let anyone hurt her. The driver opened her door and she slid out, Chuck followed her out. They were infront of a tall, elegant building.

"What is this place?" She asked him.

"Come up and see." Blair followed him into an elevator and they just waited for the door to open not sure what to do or say. Were things really good with them, or is it another one of their games. The door opened to a parking lot with and a airplae just there.

"So where are we going?" Blair squeaked.

"Right now no where. Right now we are going to do something I remember you said you've always wanted to do when we watched that movie. I forgot the name. They were looking at the sky peacefully talking while watching the airplanes go by. Well there really isn't that many meadows that aren't covered in trees. I can't take you to our secret place for this so lie down and enjoy the view.

"Well that is grass and this is disgusting concrete covered with filth and grime." Blair gagged.

"I thought you'd say say that." Chuck ran into the jet and pulled out a monogrammed CB blanket.

"Of course you have Chuck Bass blankets." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Chuck Bass is a brand. Once you start large you have to get larger." They successfully laid the blanket down and just watched the sunset on one side of the night and black on the other. Glittery planes drifted through the sky. This is why he called her an hour earlier. This is the most spectacular view ever.

They sat like that for an hour just watching the planes go by talking about life, love, and things they wish they could change.

...

At eight P.M. sharp the pilot came up and the young couple went into the back of the jet. It had always been a big plane. Many seats, couches anything you really could ask for.

"So you have the blinds closed. So where are you taking me." Blair smiled the kind of smile Chuck couldn't say no to.

"Wait an hour and a half and a half and you will know."

"How about about we pop a movie in." Blair said.

"What movie?"

"I don't really care. You choose." Blair whispered in his ear on the couch.

"I'm asking you." Chuck bite back a snap.

"And I told you to choose." Blair spat at him.

"Okay, don't be so pissy with me. I'll go pick something out." Chuck turned on the tv and looked through the selection of movies. "Little Miss Sunshine?"

"Perfect. Just play it." Blair groaned. The movie began and Blair snuggled closer watching as Abigail Bresslin played the wacky pagent queen. It felt like hours before the movie ended for both of them. The plane began to descend.

"So can you tell me where we have spent the last hour and a half on a plane to?" Blair whined.

"Well I know how you were complaining on how it was too cold in New York and you wanted to go to the beach. So voila." The plane door opened to a beach with clear blue water. Blair steped out hating her heels in the sand, but in the moment she didn't care. "Waldorf." Chuck took her hand and lead her to a candle lit dinner. Chuck pulled her chair out for her and Blair graciously sat down.

"I guess cotillion practice has really paid off with you." Blair giggled.

"Speakig of cotillion, since you and Nathaniel are in a well... Bad place. Would you go with me?"

"I would love to Bass. If you follow my rules at all times." Blair advised him sipping her dom.

"Deal. Though the after party is my choice." Chuck picked up his glass. "To us."

"To us."


	20. Like a virgin

Blair had learnt why Chuck had hid her virginity from her. He was a genius really, if she had thought they had sex, and she'd forgotten, she's wouldn't want to have it again. Chuck just wanted protect her from making drunk mistakes. She was always making drunk mistakes.

...

"Blair, thanks." Chuck kissed her as they walked into her penthouse. Dorota had left and Eleanor was in Paris.

"Why are you thanking me?" She giggled.

"Because you said yes and came with me. I had the best time with you." Chuck brushed a curl off of her cheek.

"Maybe we can make this an even better time." Blair wrapped a leg around Chuck.

"Blair, this is not what you want." Chuck tried to get her off him, but Blair would not budge.

"But this is what I want." She pleaded.

Chuck got her off and sat on the couch. She fell down after him.

"I want you to take me." Blair begged.

"No, maybe when you're more sober. If you just go to sleep. We have to go to my father's brunch tomorrow."

Blair did not look happy. "Just promise me one thing."

Chuck nodded. "Anything."

"One day you will have sex with me. Just promise me that."

"Yeah. One day I will make love to you. Right now I don't want you to have a bad hangover tomorrow. I'm going get you to bed." CHuck purred in her ear.

"Can we just watch a movie?" Blair asked him. CHuck nodded. He got up from the couch and looked for Tiffany's in the DVD selection. He quickly found it and jammed it into the slot. "How did you know?" She asked sarcastically.

"Magic." The movie quickly started and they muted. Blair was asleep in the first twenty minutes. Chuck turned the T.V. off, picked Blair up, and brought her into bed. "See you tomorrow love." CHuck kissed her forehead and left the apartment. Did Blair Waldorf really just ask him to deflower her? Did he just say no to deflowering Blair Waldorf? What was happening to him? This was not Chuck Bass. Chuck Bass would have sealed the deal. This was Charlie Bass. THe meek boy who thought about other people. THis was not him. THis couldn't be him. One year couldn't have done that much. It wasn't the year that changed him. It was Blair Waldorf who changed him.

...

Brunch at the Palace was always grand. Bart Bass knew brunch. Blair walked in hand in hand with Chuck. Serena and Nate were standing in a corner arguing. A boy with dark hair standing awkwardly. He looked out of place. Couldn't be from the Upper East Side, couldn't be from Manhattan. He was unredressed in a cheap looking polo and dress pants. "Guess Serena found one of her fan club members to take up." Blair scoffed.

"Looks right off of the street to me."

"Maybe later we can toy with him. See how far we can push him." Blair snickered.

Chuck put a hand on her shoulder. "I was one step ahead of you." Bart finished conversing with some people and walked over to them. "Father."

"Charles. Blair, how lovely to see you." Bart chimed the last part.

"Nice to see you also Mr. Bass." Blair smiled faintly at the older man.

"Well you two have a nice time." He walked away mumbling about how such a pleasant girl should not be with his son.

"Let's make him feel awkward and then drop hints about that whore and my Ex. Let him catch on. Then drop the bomb." Blair chuckled at her plan.

"I like the way you think Waldorf." Chuck smirked at her.

"I wrote the book."

"But I never followed the rules."

...

The teenagers sat at their table feeling out of place with their table mates. "This is Dan Humphrey."

"Oh isn't his sister the little blond waitress who Nate over here kissed." Blair sang.

"Dude! You kissed my little sister!" Blair yelled.

"It was a dare." Nate protested.

THis seemed to infuriate Dan more. "You kissed her as a dare!"

"Dan. Nate. Calm down. Chuck can't you control your girlfriend," Serena said. Calming the angry men down.

"Well I would try, but she runs on her own fuel." Chuck took a swig of some scotch.

"Isn't it too early for that." Dan asked in disgust.

"Never to early. I drink it all day and night long. What does time of day changed the amount of alcohol I digest." Chuck poured himself another cup.

"He drinks like a fish." Serena explained to him. "Well you know Nate. This is Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf."

"I think I've seen Blair. Jenny idolizes you." Dan rolled his eyes. Jenny wanted to be part of their world so badly.

"Well who wouldn't want to be Blair Waldorf. I'm perfect."


	21. push it

"Blair!" Serena called after her.

"What?" Blair screeched.

"What the hell was that! I really liked Dan! You and Chuck scared him off!" Serena threw her foot down.

"We were just having some fun. You always said just don't mess with you and Nate. I have to do target practice before I go hunting." Blair snickered.

"Well you are messing with me! My relationship is now ruined." Serena cried.

"It never would have even worked out between you and that boy from the sewers." Blair gagged. She looked utterly repalled by even saying that.

"Brooklyn is not the sewers!" Serena snapped.

"Brooklyn! Even worse!" Blair squealed.

"You are ridiculous!' Serena screamed.

"Like you aren't." Blair muttered.

"Are we even yet Blair? You scare a guy I really like off? Are we even?"

"Barely." Blair scoffed and walked away.

...

"Penelope." Blair said.

"Yes Blair." She responded quickly. Blair would disown her if she disobeyed.

"Please tell Georgina that Serena's section is up for grabs."

"Will do."

Serena walked past them. "Skank." Blair snapped.

"It always has been your signature scent." Serena spat. There was utter silence.

"That's funny. Last time I heard you're the one who sleeps around like a prostituite. Maybe that's how you'll end up." Blair shot back at her.

"You will regret that Waldorf. You will."

"Make me." Blair smirked.

"I will. One day I will."

Blair looked back at her minions. "Girls, let's go." The girls scuttled behind them as Penelope "accidentally" dropped yogurt all over Serena's shoe.

"Oops." She squeaked. "You better go get that."

Chuck just watched from the sidelines watching his Blair show Serena who is boss. His Blair was doing a hell of a good job of it.

...

Gossip spread through Constance St. Judes like the Spanish Influenza. The story would stay for days until someone else had done something else more or equally interesting. The story of how Blair had outted Serena as a whore had been going around for a week. For one week Serena hadn't been seen. Nate tried to approach her, but she wouldn't even look him in the eye. She had no idea when Serena would gain the courage to come back. Blair and Georgina fought for Serena's small turf. They descided to call it just neutral with them both ruling. It may crash and burn, but that's what Blair believed should happen to Serena. Why Nate would even stand up for her amazed Blair. Nate had been her's first. She was in the Archibald's good graces already. "Speak of the devil." Blair grumbled under her breath.

"Hey Blair." Nate sang.

"I don't respond to lying, cheating, man whores." Blair spat.

Nate quickly thought of a comeback. Blair and Chuck had rubbed off on him. "Yet, you are dating Chuck Bass."

"Chuck has never cheated on me. I can not say the same about you." huffed Blair. Anger boiled inside of her.

"But how do you know that. You know his past, a new girl every night. He deflowered half of Manhattan." Nate wanted to help lossen their relationship. She wouldn't even hear him out.

"Because I trust him." Blair shot.

"Unlike me he is a very good liar."

"God dammit Archibald! I don't want to hear about it! Was that why you came over here. To accuse my boyfriend of cheating! If you did, you are doing an awful job of it." Blair screamed.

"Actually I came to tell you something else. I came to tell you that if you are trying to destroy Serena, that I'm in. She tricked me into having sex with her."

"How do I know you're not on her side geting secrets. How do I know you are not her spy." Blair got up.

"Blair, you know me. I'm not a good liar. I'd be an awful spy." Nate follwed her.

"I thought I knew you." Blair spat.

Nate grabbed her wrist. "If you are going to keep on hating me. I am still going to keep on trying. I hope you will forgive me."

"Then if you want my forgivness. Then seduce all her secrets out."


	22. If you want to sing out sing out

AN: This is the third to last chapter. I'm sad about ending the story, but it has to be done.

...

"How's your woman?" Nate asked taking a hit from his joint.

Chuck looked at Nate puzzled. "How high are you? We just saw her an hour ago."

"Oh yeah! I think this stuff is really strong." Nate laughed. Chuck threw him a look.

"Yeah, too strong for you. WHat will your mom say when you come home." Chuck joked. Anne Archibald would freak out. IT would be worse if his grandfather descided to stop by. "How about we sober you up."

"But I feel so good man." NAte whooped.

"But you'll feel so bad when your mom grounds you. You may have to be your grandfather's caddy this summer. Do you want that?" Chuck snapped at his best friend. He didn;t want him climbing a tree.

"That sounds suckish." Nate crackled.

"Yeah so drink some water." Chuck forced the bottle to Nate. Nate took a sip spilling half of the bottle on Chuck's carpet.

"Oops." Nate said bashfully.

"It's okay." Chuck said with disdain. He was a little pissed at Nate for spilling something, but he couldn't blame him. He was as stoned as a rock. ANd as stoned as one also.

...

After Nate had lost his high, Chuck and him had had smoked a joint. It was much lighter than the first. Then threw the roach on the ground. To the Archibald house they were to go.

"Hello Nate. Charles." Anne Archibald sang. SHe didn't really approve of her son hanging out with Charles Bass, but she couldn't tell him to stop hanging out with his best friend. He had been going downhill since he and that nice girl Blair Waldorf. Now Chuck was dating her.

"Mrs. Archibald." Chuck smiled at the woman. He knew she dispises him. It didn't really bother him.

Chuck and Nate went into Nate's room and Nate handed CHuck some lines. Chuck took them. "Thanks Nathaniel."

"No problem Man."

"Bye Nathaniel. See you tommorow." Chuck exted the townhouse into the limo.

...

"HI CHuck." Blair kissed him. "Dorota! Can you bring us some breakfast!"

"Yes Ms. Blair." DOrota raced to the kitchen. She came back with an array of food and drinks. "Here you go."

"Thank you Dorota." Chuck thanked the Polish woman.

"You're dismissed." Blair snappped. "How was your time with Nate?"

"It was same old same old." Chuck yawned.

They discussed random topics laughing, smiling, and just having a good time.

"You should forgive her." Chuck told Blair pushing back a fallen curl.

"Why should I." Blair huffed leaning on Chuck's shoulder.

"BEcause you're her best friend." Chuck murmered.

"She didn't think that when sh-"

Chuck cut her off."Maybe at that moment she forgot. Now she's trying to make it up to you."

"Maybe I'll do it if you can prove that she values our friendship."


	23. Video Killed The Radio Star

"For how shall I compare thee to a summer's day." Chuck whispered into Blair's ear.

"You actually learned something in school. Oh my!" Blair giggled.

Chuck finally really understood what that saying meant. How can I compare someone as perfect as Blair to something else. "I've learnt many things in school."

"You Chuck Bass are a pervert." Blair gagged.

Chuck smirked. He'd been called a pervert so many times that it didn't even phase him at this point. "Some how you love the pervert."

Blair wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just called you a perv. I said nothing about not loving you."

"Don't want to rain on your parade, but I have a Nathaniel Archibald how I have to go get high with. Love you." Chuck pecked her cheek and ran off to Nate. Georgina and her crew walked up to Blair.

"Did Chuck leave you like that? I always knew Chuck was a quitter. But not on women, he goes till the end. I have prior expierence." The Georginites chattered behind her.

"There's a reason they call you Whoregina." Blair snapped. Her minions stepped behind her sheepishly. A small crowd listened in it their bitch off. It was too common person to stand around them.

"I thought you started that." Georgie sneered.

"I did, didn't I." Blair cracked a smile. "Oopsies. At least it stuck. So it must be true." Some girls snickered while others were clueless on what to do. They needed to look cool, but fun. It was a skill Blair exceded with perfectly. "Oh and G." Georgina looked up. "Pull down your skirt. I can see you Georgyna. THat's not very attractive." Everyone laughed. It was something that only the two of them could think of.

"Go to hell."

"Make me." Georigna and her psychophants turned around and huffed away. It was obvious that Blair had out bitched her.

Nate walked over to her. "What did you do now."

"Nothing mom." Blair mocked him. It was so unlike herself to do that.

"Sounds like you do not want to tell me."

"No I don't. I like to keep some things to myself so I can reflect on them later. Then I can brag about what I did then." Blair smiled smugly to herself. It was a new begginning for her and Nate. To put the past into the past. So far it has been working out really well. Blair hoped they could lose the last bit of awkwardness before they leave for the summer vacation before junior year. Blair couldn't believe she spent almost 10 months without Serena. There was a part that missed the blond, but the other part screamed that she was a little bitchy whore. Time really passed with all the good things in her life at the moment. She really didn't need ditzy van der woodsen trying to outshine her.

"Queen B." Hazel poked her.

"What do you want annoying ginger? I'm having a conversation with Nathaniel. Don't you know that it is rude to interrupt someone while they are coversing. Didn't they teach you that in what ever sewage pipe you came from?" Blair huffed. Hazel's face was flushed with embarrassment. No one had ever talken to her like that.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that um... I forgot." Hazel scampered away. Soon that girl would gain a backbone. Blair was the cause to this. Blair felt that Hazel was unlike Kati and Iz. Hazel was not a friend. Hazel was just a minion. Who did not seem to understand her role.

"How can I deal with people like her and still look so good." Blair whined.

Nate chuckled a slight laugh. "You always have set yourself up for alpha Blair."

"I am not a beta. Betas are those who are weak and lazy. THey have no sense of right and wrong. That is why I am not beta. People like Hazel or Penelope are betas. Not me."

The bell rang and all of the teens were rushing to their lockers. Most girls had theirs plastered with pictures from magazines and photos of their friends. Blair's had no magazine clippings in them. clipping magazines was tacky. Made her feel as though they were suburban teens who go to. gulp public school. Waldorfs don't go to public school. Waldorf's went nothing near public school. The closest thing she's ever been t like that was that Don Humpty guy Serena dated. That made her vomit because of him. Serena was a beta. "Speak of the devils." Blair muttered as Serena and Dan walked by.

"Hey Blair." Serena chimed as if nothing had changed. Dan awkwardly followed Serena. He hated Blair. Blair hated him even more. That was how their relationship would remain. He would get his small taste of how the other half lives, and Blair would get her community service done. His little sister had some sort of potiential. She was loyal, an snarky. Sort of like a poorer, blonder, taller Blair Waldorf. Blair could work with that. Fanny would be delighted even overjoyed to be part of the Blair Waldorf minions. WHo wouldn't be. Off to French she thought as she strolled there. Her minions trailed behind. Behind where they belonged. WHere everyone else belonged.


End file.
